Sugar Rush Gran Prix
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: Vanellope is hosting a huge gran prix after she learns an add on is being added to her game but as the races begin she will slowly see that there is once more corrupt forces at work again in the Candy Kingdom., Takes place one year after wreck it ralph.
1. Chapter 1 Racers Anonymous

" Hello my name is Vanellope Von Schweetz from Sugar Rush. " I spoke aloud to the room of people my voice quivering a bit, but that is just me I'm always a bit nervous around new people but that quickly fades away.

" Hello vanellope! " The group of various racer's spoke aloud in union their eyes all locked on me since I had the floor apparently.

Six other seat's besides my own were placed in a large circle each of us facing each other and from what I heard we share our problem's and back stories in hopes to help improve our outlooks.

" Well I guess everything is going ok in my game, don't get me wrong I love taking curve's nearing top speeds the tires burning you strain to turn and just don't know if you're going to make it! " I yelled aloud as I quickly jumped up on my chair fist balled up flinging in the air in excitement.

" Oh Yeah!... I know that feeling reminds me when I first started racing all I had was a ice cream truck and three dozen bom... " A man in a clown mask spoke in a gleeful sinister voice clutching what looked liked a crude machete in his hands.

" Ah crap here we go again with sweet tooth yes we know you like to blow things up..." A man dressed like a thug blew out some smoke from between his lips while he spoke holding a cigerette in his hand.

" Oh shut up GTA boy your game isn't even a racing game! " Sweet tooth stood up tall lifting the machete in his hands up high, I couldn't help but jump behind me chair frightened.

" Gentlemen... gentlemen let's not fight this is a safe place to talk through our problems peacefully. " Princess peach spoke in a soft gentle tone causing the whole room to feel less on edge.

" Any racing be it explosive racing or kart racing such as mine which takes a bit more skill is still racing we are all bound by that bond remember that, now please vanellope continue. " Peach smiled as she flaunted a slender hand towards me as I jumped back into my chair.

" Well like I was saying I love racing but lately I feel like I just might have won everything I can win. " I sighed aloud shaking my head side to side my gaze falling to the floor.

" I've won all the gold trophies and even the hidden platinum one's especially the hardest one found behind the chocolate waterfall. " I look back up the group nodding along in silence as I took a deep breath hoping I didn't sound like some spaz to these guys.

" And now I just feel like I've done it all that no matter if I win which is always or lose which is like never! , I will never feel that spark I felt when I first began to race. " I slowly trailed off as silence filled the room I gently bit down on my lower lip not sure what my next move should be.

" We've all been there before vanellope you just have to zoom ahead and know that the outcome of a race is not important it's..." Princess peach stopped mid sentence as she pointed to the regulars of the group.

" The Journey To The Finish Line That Counts! " Everyone spoke aloud in union again as I couldn't help but blow my bangs out of my eyes boredly as I slumped down in my chair.

" Now let's hear what banjo has to say this week. " Peach giggled as the attention of the room moved to a large bear wearing shorts and a blue backpack sitting beside me.

" Hey room!...well this week I searched and searched but I just couldn't find any bolts to build..." The bear started to speak as a large crashing noise caught our attention everyone looking to the edge of the room.

The thug from earlier was pinned against the wall with the machete dangling a little off the floor as all our attention turned to the clown sitting Nonchalantly on his chair legs crossed looking away.

" What?...he's ok it's a flesh wound..." The clown spoke in his own defense before suddenly spotlights appeared on the whole room from above giant words flashing in the middle of the group reading.

~WASTED~

" Ooook...we will meet back here next week and remember... " Peach began to talk again as I simply rolled my eyes knowing that this was just a waste of time on my part.

" A..am..I..Late?...I tried to get here earlier but I've like been through six different castle's " A green haired woman with pointed ears dressed almost like a mechanic gasped aloud for air as she rushed through the door while we all were leaving.

* * *

The screen outside a classic Mario game burst to life as pixels of many characters walked out the castle doors each going their own direction, vanellope followed beside the clown and the bear as each jumped over a turtle waddling towards them.

The small girl though simply kicked it as hard as she could causing it to retreat into its shell as it flung across the screen cheerful music playing in the background.

With her hands in her hoodie pockets she passed a large line of blank bricks stopping in the middle and looking both ways before doing a small jump knocking a coin loose from it then quickly pocketing it.

* * *

" Where is the princess?...she is sooo late to her own prix champion party! " Candlehead spoke aloud in a worried tone her wick atop her head burning brightly as pink frosting slowly ran down her forehead.

" Like eww candlehead you're oozing all over the place again just settle down. " Taffyta Muttonfudge spoke in a bored fashion rolling her blue hues softly to her friend.

" But Gloyd already searched everywhere around the candy kingdom and no sign of her! " Candlehead sighed aloud her flame on her head turning a dark red color.

" Phst she's probably in the castle knowing her." Taffy yawned aloud no trace of worry in her voice as both girls and other guests sat at a large table in the castles main dining room.

Cookies, gummies and sweets of all kinds lined the table, a large pink and blue frosted cake in the shape of a trophy sat right in the middle of the table as a treat to the sugar rush champion.

" Hehe you are probably right I bet she is just getting ready. " Candlehead giggled calmly aloud as her green eyes started to look more settled the flame turning a light blue.

" Welp she's not in the castle. " Rancis Fluggerbutter spoke loudly as he walked through the door a indifferent look across his face., while candlehead screamed aloud hands covering her mouth in shock her flame extinguishing.

" Oh!..way to go rancis you burned her out! " Taffy sighed aloud shaking her head side to side as her friend just sat there frozen in place black smoke trailing above her head.

" Phst didn't mean too to be perfectly honest I would have rather not spent the last half hour walking around this insanely huge castle! " He spoke in a annoyed tone eyes narrowing slowly his buttercup hat sliding down his head slightly.

" In fact I wouldn't really care if vanellope just fell down a pit of nes.." Rancis was cut off mid sentence by vanellope walking in behind him kicking the door closed hard.

* * *

" Nes...why did no one here invite Ness to the party!...hey princess vanellope welcome! " Rancis forced a fake smile across his lips as he quickly darted off into the crowded room.

" Puh-lease people I keep saying it's president vanellope not princess besides it's a open democracy anyone can run against me for ruler of candy kingdom! " I giggled aloud playfully as the whole room looked to me in a dead serious tone.

" Really?...no taker's...again." I moaned aloud slumping down as I made my way to the front of the royal table jumping up into the guest of honor seat, grabbing a kazoo before I gave a lackluster blow.

Taffy brushed her blonde bangs away from her eyes reaching forward grabbing a lit sparkler out of a cupcake and lighting candleheads' wick, causing her to snap back into reality.

" VANELLOPE!...HAPPY PRIX CHAMPION PARTY! " Candlehead snapped out in a screaming voice slinging up from her seat wildly.

" Ahhhh...I mean thanks CH. " I gasped aloud in fright as taffy let out a giggle even as I flashed her a death glare.

" What?...someone at this party has to have some spunk. " Taffy smirked flaunting her white gloved hand my way in her catty tone.

" Yeah only you could find giving me a heart attack a sign of a good time Laffy Taffy. " I smirked to her as she just rolled her eyes at me.

" Don't call me that Smellellope! " Taffy snapped.

" Ohhh I'm scared fudge-butt! " I blew a raspberry.

" Glitcher! " Taffy hissed.

" Pink-eye stink-brain bubble-butt! "I yelled aloud as I sat up in my chair fuming with anger taffy doing the same her lower lip plumped out in a pout.

" Stop the madness! " Candlehead yelled aloud as I just huffed aloud and jumped out of my seat walking to the door most of the people inside never looking up from eating anyway.

" Whatever this party is a bust anyway!...enjoy the party everyone! " i sighed speaking in a low soft spoken tone gloyd or snowanna never even glancing upward from the end of the table.

" Not like anyone cares..." I sighed just shaking my head softly as I began to walk to the door only to glitch out for a second fading through it without ever touching the knob.

* * *

The kingdom has began to fall into a slump as of lately., race's have become almost like a habit the track's known by almost every player like the back of their hands., yet that spark that used to have everyone jumping with excitement has all but faded.

Even the players in the arcade have begun to play sugar rush less and less, leaving the kingdoms people looking to her for new exciting things yet she just found it harder to deliver.

" I miss Ralph I can't believe he's been so busy lately..." I pouted as I kicked my left foot softly across the ground, suddenly hearing the clicking of footsteps from behind me as I spun around.

" Princess you left before you could receive your present! " Candlehead giggled as she ran up from behind me her green pigtails bouncing up and down playfully.

" CH I'm not a princess I...you know what never mind just keep the present for yourself kay? " I forced a smirk only wanting to make my way to my room and sleep till this day had passed.

" But...but princess you or anyone can't own this present! " Candlehead giggled aloud happily rubbing her hands together like a psycho a goofy grin across her lips.

" Wha?...I'm so not in the mood for riddles frosting head. " I giggled aloud as she merely rolled her eyes taking it all in good humor.

" Phst no well we all wanted to surprise you even taffy believe it or not, but the surprise was we are getting a Add On! " Candlehead jumped up and down with joy as my eyes widened in shock.

" Really!...your not just pulling my arm aren't cha! " I squealed aloud in happiness my mind racing heart beginning to fluttering in my chest.

" Hehe...no it's true tomorrow morning the add on will be plugged in and ran into the system! " Candlehead giggled her dark green eyes lit up brightly much like the wick on her head.

" Eeeeei!...new tracks?! " I asked hands grabbing her own squeezing them happily.

' Yes six new one's! " She squealed.

" Six?...SIX!...wow!...and new power up's is a given right?...RIGHT?! " I asked as candlehead nodded up and down quickly smiling.

" Yes five new power up's ! " Her voice filled with glee.

" Fi...Five!...oooh yeah baby! " I giggled as we both jumped up and down in the large hallway happily a new surge of excitement flowing through us both.

" And four new character's! " Candlehead squealed at the top of her lungs as I quickly let go of her hands causing her to jump up and down by herself.

" Whoa!...new character's?...but why? " I asked eyes filled with uncertainty as i looked down hands covering over my mouth gently.

Candlehead slowly came to a halt looking to me with a odd glance, as if unsure what to say to me next her fire on her head fading to a dull blue.

" Um yeah the add on is Ice Cream Palace it will be on the outskirts of the kingdom. " Candlehead smirked with a goofy grin on her face eyes still lit up.

" Wait the add on is a new kingdom? " I asked a bit dumbfounded as candlehead blinked and thought about it too before gasping softly.

" Ohhhhh!...well it's just a teeny weeny one. " Candlehead giggled sheepishly as she slowly lifted her hand up squeezing her fingers together as a term of measurement.

My mind raced the thought of a new kingdom raising within my view seemed almost scary, was this new kingdom going to be friendly or would they soon just explode into something bigger.

Forcing the candy kingdom into the dark ages, or perhaps the new people would be nice and willing to work together to build something new and exciting.

" CH tell everyone to meet me at the tracks!...I'm calling a meeting! " I suddenly yelled aloud my lower lip pouted outward as my friend just tilted her head a bit confused.

" What kind of meeting princess? " She asked in a low soft tone the fire atop her head starting to flicker in and out softly.

" We are going to have a GRAN PRIX! " I yelled aloud slinging my arm high into the air as candlehead gasped aloud in awe the wick on her head extinguishing again as she froze in place once more.

" Awww c'mon CH. " I sighed lacklusterly as I slapped my hand atop my face slowly.

* * *

Please R&R I will post more up soon just a bit in a hurry tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Add Ons, Mods & Meetings

_**I'd like to thank all who decided to follow me and fav me lol as well as the reviewer's.**_

_**Exiles Soul, Lillyabbey22 and Avatarcatz2323.**_

_**You guys are awesome.**_

_**This chappie has a little tech talk in the beginning to help show why sweet tooth, keira and the GTA guy characters from consoles were in the arcade just for those wondering lol.**_

_**Also this is a fiction fic so alot of the hardware and modding is fiction too lol.**_

_**The next chappie will start the gran prix storyline and introduce new racer's.**_

* * *

The arcade was silent as the sun outside slowly began to creep up in the horizon much had changed in the last year as the previous business owner had decided to finally retire, but he knew he could not leave his many loyal customer's in the cold without the arcade.

So after much thought he decided that his young granddaughter Vivi might be old enough to accept responsibility of running the arcade, not only did she know allot about business but she was an avid gamer herself and might know how to update the arcade itself.

Just a year after he had signed over the arcade to vivi the arcade had become one of the most popular places to be, with smart business planning and a few loans she was able to add on so much to this retro place.

A new food court was added to the building selling all kinds of foods gamer's would love from amazing hotdogs, burgers, nachos and even cheesy pizza, guaranteed that anyone who would come to the arcade hungry would not be disappointed.

But food was not the only change with a little innovation and some help from her best friend Paine who was a bit of a modder, vivi was able to integrate the arcade with more now day console games in hopes of maybe doubling profits.

Vivi thought it was odd at first as paine helped install brand new plasma screens into the back area of the arcade bolting down the needed hardware inside and around the back walls.

But as the makeover came to a close she was really impressed with paine she had set up the use of the hardware needed to convert many console games into arcade like games , the best part was she could charge a set price to play newer games which over time she could increase.

The icing on the cake was paine had come up with a large leader board so those who were indeed gaming pro's could have their names posted up in public for all to see, the top three names able to receive weekly prizes.

* * *

" You see vivi the hardware is still working just fine I think I can just come by for bi-weekly updates rather then weekly. " Paine sighed aloud her dirty blonde hair in a spunky ponytail as pale blue hues rolled gently.

She wore a black parka jacket with salt and pepper trim a white blouse underneath it and a pair of faded jeans her feet hugged snuggly by knee high black boots.

" Hmm...maybe paine it's just I'm still a bit uneasy on all this new hardware. " Vivi spoke in a soft tone as if trying to choose her words carefully.

Vivi had long brunette hair flowing down her backside and dark brown almost black colored eyes, she wore a pink baby tee and skinny blue jeans with pink sneakers cute slender pink glasses balanced atop her pert nose.

" What?...you don't trust my hardware?, listen vi I'm not just some random modder I'm on my way..." Paine began to run off into a rant as her friend quickly stopped her.

" I know I know you have a agency looking over your products and I'm happy for you but these are all still prototypes in the end. " Vivi spoke in a calm tone while her friend mocked her in silent mouthings.

" Listen I know you are uneasy but everything is fine here and within a month at least I'll be pushed through and my hardware will be the wave of the future and you... " Paine giggled pointing her slender fingers toward vivi in a playful manner.

" Will have been the first woman to have been using P-Tech! " She finished with a sly smirk across her lips.

" P-Tech?.. righttt." Vivi smiled as she walked off towards the older arcade games dark brown eyes scanning over the older machines each with a unique spark of something special.

" Umm...vivi hello?, you still in this world girl? " Paine giggled shaking vivis' shoulder playfully before reaching into her black parka jacket and removing a small plug in device.

It was small and red in color with odd sketching on the side written in numeric code, two small silver prongs stuck out of the top as paine twirled it around her fingers proudly.

" Wow what's that? " Vivi snapped back into reality as her eyes fell upon the small device in awe her friend giggling aloud.

" This is just a side project of mine a first of series of new " Decoded " add on's " Paine smiled as her eyes had a wicked spark behind them.

" Um isn't that just a normal add on? " Vivi slowly tilted her head to the side as her friend just giggled aloud in a matter of factly tone.

" Oh no no no...a normal add on I could just download off a web server for you for a small fee but a decoded add on is my baby. " Paine's lips curled into a sly grin.

" It's a series of codes the programmer's created but was never finished just discarded into inert code basically thrown away owned by no one. " Her voice sounded chipper as her friend just looked a bit confused.

" If it's thrown away then what exactly do you have in your hand? " Vivi was almost afraid to ask her friend.

" Well it's simple I created a new server that could find lost data and stockpile to me from various games I in turn can conceal and fill in the breaks in code and create a brand new game! " Paine swiftly tossed the device in the air catching it with ease.

" Wow so that holds a whole game? " Vivi asked impressed as she stepped closer trying to get a up close view of the device.

" Errr no...you see the code has been thrown away so it is basic nothing when I get it so after a few weeks of work I could only make a small game nothing like a epic but more like a..." Paine started to trail off as vivi just smirked and shook her head softly.

" An add on? " She smirked as paine rolled her eyes.

" Well duh...but still it's impressive. " She sighed.

" But isn't it I don't know stolen?...or at least copyrighted. " Vivi asked in a more serious worried tone.

" No like I said it was tossed out so it becomes public domain anyone can use it., trust me in a few years people will be begging me to make personal add on's for their favorite games. " Paine pouted as she flaunted her hand to vivi silencing her.

Swaying hips side to side paine walked over to the game of sugar rush and kneeled behind it searching for the small plug in she had examined a few weeks ago in order to find out what size she had to make the device.

" Whoa!...wait paine are you sure this thing is even going to work?, the kids love sugar rush if anything happened to this machine I'd never hear the end of it! " Vivi spoke up in a defensive tone as she grab her friends shoulder softly giving it a halfhearted tug.

" Vi relax I know what I'm doing plus it's not like it's anything new to the code inside this baby, the add on is Ice Cream Kingdom it was a prototype kingdom replaced early on by the candy kingdom. " Paine giggled as she shrugged off her friend eyes spotting the plug in.

" Heck I even fixed up and added the prototype princess from the ice cream kingdom as a special fifth character., she was replaced by what would become Vanellope. " Paine smiled sweetly from her knowledge of sugar rush.

" Trust me the kids will love this add on, you will love it everyone will be happy. " Paine smugly spoke in a reassuring tone as she plugged in the device a red spark giving her a jolt as she pulled away waving her hand in pain.

" Omigod are you ok!? " Vivi spoke as her friend blushed a light pink across her cheeks nodding slowly up and down.

" Ye...yes of course I am just tilted the device a bit too much..." Paine giggled softly bangs falling over her eyes before sliding the device inside the back, giving one small push it finally clicked in as code began to load into sugar rush.

" Trust me vi add on's are the best things that can happen to a game..." Paine smiled as she waited for her creation to take hold inside the machine.

* * *

" Trust me Vanellope add on's are the worst things that can happen to a game..." Creumbelina Di Carmello spoke aloud in a annoyed pout crossing her arms across her chest, her small feet stomping on the ground gently.

I could only groan aloud for the past couple hour's at the speedway track all the racer's could do is gripe about this sudden change in the kingdom, granted candlehead, taffy and gloyd.

Turns out taffy had heard about this add on from some odd girl who kept checking out the back of our console, talking aloud to herself late in the day about how this ice cream kingdom was going to be huge.

Well when I broke the news to everyone after CH told me the news it seems to have started kind of a panic, now I've been talking myself horse trying to calm the other racers down.

" Noooo add on's are not bad carm just think of it as gaining new neighbors, neighbors who kinda materialize out of thin code. " I giggled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head slowly.

" Phst to you maybe princess you are the games' most popular racer you don't have to worry about being left in the dust I on the other hand haven't even been chosen for a race in weeks." She yelled aloud swinging her fist in the air getting a here here from rancis.

" Carm is right vanellope with new racer's coming in some of us might just get forgotten or worse never chose to race again! " Snowanna rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders in a calm collected tone.

" People, cupcakes and assorted candies I promise you no one is going to be replaced... " I slowly bent my fingers in a quote fashion.

" Forgotten or even deleted I promise you all this. " I smirked as everyone began to talk amongst themselves in whispers.

" How can you be so sure?...what if these people outshine us all and we just end up thrown out like some other glitches! " Rancis huffed aloud in a matter of fact tone.

" Well then in that case ~Life's A Glitch, Then You Die.~ " I smile with a joking giggle as candlehead looked really worried suddenly.

" We're going to...DIE?! " Candlehead screamed aloud as everyone started screaming in shock and horror, as I quickly started to shh everyone as much as I could, the only one's keeping up their cool was taffy and gloyd.

" No you spaz!...it was a joke...a JOKE! " I yelled in a half whisper as everyone started to settle down candlehead blushing embarrassed.

" Trust me everyone when these people, track's and everything else get here I say we just stay calm and welcome them to our kingdom. " I smiled as everyone softly whispered in agreement.

" Phst it's a kingdom...princess. " Taffy sighed rolling her eyes in her smug fashion.

" Ok sure but a small kingdom, like what a few ice cream cones and maybe a waffle hut? " I joked as taffy just shook her head softly annoyed.

" Listen princess these people are from their own kingdom used to their own rules if you just treat them all like friends then they will just..." Taffy began to speak as rancis screamed aloud a large red glow pulsing outward from the sky.

" It's here! " Rancis yelled aloud running off towards the light as the others slowly began to follow suit many out of fear from the vanishing crowd others out of curiosity.

" Um yes...meeting adjourned! " I spoke trying to salvage what little dignity this meeting had left as I slowly began to hop down the small ladder of the outpost king candy used a year ago to declare races.

" Hmmm...as I was saying vanellope it's a kingdom just be sure not to give them unbridled trust they might just want to help themselves to our kingdom. " Taffy sighed as she walked off following everyone else leaving me alone to my thoughts.

And even though it hurt me deep inside to admit it, a part of me thought taffy might just be right.

* * *

_**Well this is chapter two the next chappie will be really long so to make up for the first two short one's, I'm also looking for a beta reader I'm going to most likly head to the forums in search of one but if anyone here would like to BR me then I'd be grateful.**_

_**R&R and Ty.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Neighbors

_**A/N: Well here it is the third update to my fic as promised in regular updates lol.**_

_**It's a little long but not as long as I thought it would be in my head oh well.**_

_**This chapter introduces new characters and shows a few new tracks I'm saveing the rest as a surprise.**_

_**This chapter and the next serves as a small buffer between the main storyline., though I introduced new characters this chapter you will start to see their personas more come into light the next chapter.**_

_**Well that is about it I threw in some sour bill this time around and things to look forward to in the next chappie will be Gran Prix talk, a deal being made and a slight twist.**_

* * *

I slowly snapped back into reality as I blinked my lashes gently., putting all thoughts of evil take overs in the back burner only wanting to go find my friends and watch as new characters' joined our game.

But my action's were cut short as I felt a hard tug on my hoodie sleeve sending a chill down my backside, gazing down I could see the source of my chill it was in the form of a sad little gobstopper by the name of Sour Bill.

His eyes looked up to me in their half moon gaze a frown that never turned upside down stared right back at me like a painting you hated yet could never flee from you always just seemed to pass it everyday in the hallway.

" Yes Bill... " I sighed crossing my arms across my chest as I slowly but gently tapped my right foot onto the ground, light brown eyes looking into his own.

" Well your majesty if I may be so bold and suggest that perhaps you could dress up in an appropriate fashion to greet the new..." Bill spoke in his uptight but calm fashion his voice never raising in excitement or any other emotion other then sour.

" Racer's?..and besides bill don't call me majesty? " I decided to cut him off as he just rolled his eyes to me in slight disgust.

" I would rather say honored guest's and new royalty of the Ice Cream Kingdom your maj...presidential-ness. " Bill sighed deeply knowing that because my eyes were slowly peeking behind him towards the crowd vanishing into the horizon that I was barely listening to him.

" Phst ok bill if I dress up for this occasion can we just go meet and greet the noob's? " I asked in a rushed tone as I pouted towards bill who just nodded.

" Oh course...please follow me then ma'am. " Bill spoke as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the opposite direction away from everyone else.

" You hate me for rushing you don't you bill? " I asked as I followed behind the little green sour ball as he just rolled his eyes half heartedly.

" Not at all ma'am at least your not some pun ranting psychopath..." He spoke in a dead serious tone causing me to feel a little awkward not knowing what really to say next., so I just went with my gut and said the first thing that came to mind.

" Well then we should hurry up and get dressed then Licorice split! " I giggled as bill stopped in his tracks slowly turning to face me with a never wavering indifferent look on his face.

" Oh goody the pun's are back bravo miss president bravo. " Bill spoke in a lackluster sarcastic tone as I groaned aloud following after him knowing he would find a way to get back at me soon enough.

* * *

An eerie red glow shined brightly above in the sky as a large part of the candy cane forest slowly began to break up and fade off into deleted code., tree's, gummy grass and even a small nesquik pit simply broke up into absolutely nothing.

Everyone watched in awe the part of the forest we all came used to passing everyday was turning into something else like a blank canvass yet deep inside we knew it would not be empty for long, the red glow above was wafting a warm air around the area.

Then it happened just as soon as a chunk of the kingdom faded away it started to come back into view and not with a calm simple ease but with a mighty vengeance., the ground started to quake as the crowd took steps back unsure what was about to happen.

" Spoosh! " The ground erupted as candlehead screamed where once a calm taffy pond laid now a geyser of hot fudge shot up from the ground filling out into a large open pond around it, hardening chocolate around it cracked with intense heat as more fudge geysers formed.

Slowly the fudge hardened and lifted upward as roads cracked and steaming formed around the rising boiling fudge pond, a large coco mountain slowly pushed outward from the middle of the pond as all watched in awe a large volcano of fudge taking its place in the candy kingdom.

Roads weaving in and out of the volcano as hot fudge trickled down the sides steam pulsing out of large cracks down the side and inner walls of the new racetrack, taking every ones breath away.

Large waffle cone walls suddenly exploded outward from the blank ground becoming taller and taller then anyone had ever seen, wall's forming into different shapes cone melding into whip cream and hot fudge as a castle was erecting itself.

The castle was more of a fortress almost twice the size of the castle in the candy kingdom as large elegant roads made of velvet cake and fruit roll-ups\ twisted and turned all leading inside the behemoth of a castle, snowanna smirked surprised a race track was indeed the castle itself.

Large vanilla scoops of ice cream lined the top of the beautiful elegant castle as the cream gently trickled down the sides, whip cream formed decorations on the side as sprinkles and other assorted treats lined every inch of the impressive palace.

Deep in the background a large new forest made up of assorted ice cream bars pushed up from the ground from fudge bars to twirl pops hundreds' of different ice creams pushed out of the ground which was now made up of clear blue ice.

Roads zig-zaged through the large forest as a odd chilly mist flowed in and out of its' deep dense insides, ice slowly hung down from the large ice cream pop tree tops stalactites' quivering from its highest peaks daring anyone to make loud noises.

Taffy looked away worried as more tracks formed in the background away from view yet as the ground shook and rumbled each of them knew they were just as treacherous as the three they could make out.

The sky burned like a crimson fire a concentrated beam of light shined into the castle as a crackle could be heard high in the sky followed by a large thundering boom, causing everyone to suddenly jump in shock before the red glare faded away the sky returning to its' rich blue hue.

* * *

" Whoa!...that quake was huge I hope I didn't miss everything! " I yelled aloud as I ran towards the silent horizon sour bill keeping his pace behind me perfectly, as I wore a long cream colored dress with pink frills and licorice bows a small tiara placed atop my head elegantly.

The get up slowed me down so much my shoes were swapped out with fancy heels my comfortable warm hoodie replaced with constricting fabric and tight silky frills, I could only shuffle along in short bursts so I decided to glitch along the path to make up for lost time.

Bill glaring to me as after each glitch my hair started to frazzle and lose it's elegant rise atop my head, his voice asking me to take it slow yet I knew he was demanding more then asking.

I narrowed my eyes into the distance as I could see a large gate made up of huge towering kit-kats slowly lowering as a bright light shined outward from within, basking the crowd standing outside in its vibrant glow.

" Awwww man. " I groaned as I glitched to a stop to catch my breath a large slump in the ground lead down to the front gates, I knew if I ran it from here I wouldn't be able to stop and probably just crash into the crowd.

That would drive bill crazy I thought while biting my lower lip wondering if I could glitch down the hill in one go, I never had glitched that far before but maybe it was worth a shot.

" Now princess when you get down there be polite and speak in a elegant fashion if you possibly could please give off an professional aura. " Bill sighed as he came to a stop at my side by the serious tone he was giving me I didn't even feel like asking him to call me president.

" Also princess easy slow regal strides don't scuff your shoes or stain the dress its made up of the finest fabrics and sweets the kingdom has to offer. " Bill spoke in a proud fashion as he almost seemed happy to meet these new people, it made me feel a little bad for what I was about to do.

* * *

Down at the front gates as a thing of awe the large chocolate bridge slowly lowered over a large stream of hot fudge large cherries' floating down the stream., once the gate fully lowered a small gust of brown sugar wafted into the air almost sparkling in the light.

The crowd held its' breath in anticipation as slowly a shadowy figure began to walk outward from within the castle, candlehead gently grabbed taffys' shoulder as she hid behind her scared.

Rancis gritted his teeth shivering trying to keep his nerve calm and collected though the buttercup atop his head dripping with melted chocolate told another tale., snowanna tilted her head in curiosity wondering who this person was.

As the bright light in the background died down the crowd could see a young girl walk towards them with long chocolate colored hair almost velvet in shimmer curling down her backside cutely.

She had cute freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks like cinnamon her eyes deep and dark much like the chocolate pools around the castle, she wore a long velvet and white colored gown that stretched down to her feet in a elegant fashion.

The gown had sprinkles covering the fabric in a cute designs a licorice sash was wrapped around her waist gently., a single vanilla ice cream scoop barrette held her bangs away from her face.

" How do you do?, I am Princess Coco Di Fudgecone how pleasant it is to meet you all! " The young girl spoke in a polite fashion doing a small curtsy to the crowd never breaking a stride.

" And which one of you lovely young ladies is the princess of this majestic kingdom? " Coco asked her long dark lashes batting sweetly her eyes so mellow and kind gazing over each girl.

* * *

" I'M BACK BABY! " I screamed aloud suddenly as I glitched into view skidding across the smooth cream covered ground, kicking up a small bit onto my dress as well as a odd young girl standing in front of me shocked.

" Woooo I...did it I made it just in time!, did anyone see how far I glitched it was from waaay over there to waaay down here it was awesome! " I giggled turning to face my friends who gazed to me in a horrified tone my hair undone from its regal fashion and looking a bit messy.

" Did the noobs' make it yet? " I asked turning to face the odd girl again who narrowed her eyes in a confused gaze unsure what to do., that's when I realized she wasn't one of the familiar faces in my kingdom.

I could feel my stomach sinking as my heart began to race eyes darting around quickly trying to come up with something to say as my lips parted gently.

" Uhhhh...how are ya?, put it there buddy I'm president Vanellope von schweetz. " I smiled as I offered my hand to the girl who simply took my hand shaking it in silence.

" Oh you're the princess that's...nice. " Coco spoke in a worried tone as I looked to her and giggled hoping playing it cool would help break the ice.

" Not princess it's president. " I replied as coco just stayed silent my friends behind me followed suite as I prayed someone would say something and pull me out of this fire.

" Errr but of course princess is fine too. " I spoke as she just smiled back finally her eyes lighting up brightly.

" Oh well nice to meet you princess I'm coco acting princess of the ice cream kingdom it's a pleasure to meet you, you seem very free spirited if I may say so. " Coco giggled letting go of my hand as suddenly a group of people walked out from behind her.

" Oh my where are my manner's let me introduce you to my loyal subjects. " Coco spoke in a polite soft spoken manner that would make even bill smile., which speaking of him I could see he finally made it down the hill eyes in a disappointed scowl towards me.

" First off is my head of ice cream science and lead researcher into fudge molecules' Igor Von Brownie. " Coco smiled as a round chubby boy waddled out of the castle a miniature fudge volcano atop his head erupted as steaming hot chocolate oozed down his face covering the left side of his face completely.

He wore a long dark purple trench coat his one good eye a dark yellow color with a dark red iris burning like a fiery piece of coal., underneath his coat was a hard chest plate made of concentrated fudge while his pants and boots were made of dark purple licorice .

" Hehehe...velcome velcome all to ve ice cream kingdom its a pleasureeee. " Igor chortled aloud as he came to a stop at his princesses side his eye quickly looked over everyone as if studying us.

" Thank you igor for that warm welcome to our guests and next is our kingdoms's resident daredevil Cherie BombChell " Coco flaunted a hand as a quick flash of light almost blinded us all.

Before we knew it a young girl with curly shoulder length red hair stood next to igor her eyes a dark green color freckles across both her cheeks, her lips painted a dark red as we couldn't help but notice skid marks behind her on the floor.

She wore a red zipped down hoodie with white stripes in a peppermint tone fashion a small white undershirt hugged her small frame perfectly, her pants were a dark red color and shoes a pure white both had a strong scent of peppermint and redhots about them.

" Phst whatever. " Cherie rolled her eyes in a hateful fashion as she stood in place her feet tapping impatiently on the ground as if she had better places to be right now.

" Errr thank you for that heartfelt welcome cherie. " Coco sneered to her as she merely frowned towards her in a disrespectful way the princess just shrugging it off.

" Ahem of course next is my personal royal painter and lovely artist Slayter Devillecake. " Coco spoke as slowly a young boy with pale clear blue eyes walked out from the castle, his long raven colored bangs covered them mysteriously adding a hint of danger around him.

He wore a short sleeved black T-shirt with a devil logo across the front and a belt made of jawbreakers lined across his waist holding up baggy black jeans which fell down to his large boots also made up of jawbreaker.

I sighed softly thinking he was so cute his eyes were so clear I could just stare into them for hours', I found myself staring at him in awe as he just simply flashed a small smile to me.

" Hello everyone what's up? " Slayter spoke in a calm smooth tone his voice like a calming wind on a brisk summer day as I couldn't help but giggle.

" And last..." Coco began to speak as a girl pushed her way past the princess boldly wearing tight white pants flared out at the bottoms with matching colored boots with colorful sprinkles across them.

Her blouse was long sleeved and silken in fabric hugging her body perfectly the cuffs puffed out like marshmallows, long blonde hair flowed down her backside to her lower back as bright blue eyes sparkled like the sun.

This mysterious girl looked very upbeat and chipper plus bold not even waiting to be introduced she played along to her own beat and I knew I loved that already.

" I'm Angel Dicarlo such a pleasure. " She spoke in a giggly almost bubbly tone that kind of reminded me of candlehead.

" Hmmmm yes angel here is a..." Coco again tried to talk only to have angel cut her off.

" I'm a girl of selective impulses is basically me in a nutshell. " She giggled as coco rolled her eyes before turning her attention to me and my friends again.

" Hmmmm..now that we have introduced ourselves how about you vanellope won't you please come inside my humble abode with your followers and formally introduce yourselves. " She smiled in a almost sly way that gave me the creeps as I turned around to face my friends.

Sour bill slowly gave me a reassuring nod as the others' looked wary but I knew if I was ever going to be a leader worthy of my sugary castle I needed to take charge and act serious.

" That would be lovely coco please lead the way. " I spoke forcing a smile across my lips while deep inside I knew this was the beginning of a very long and twisted road.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the newest chappie the next update to this fic will be thursday or at least I will try for then., I'm working on a ralph fic I want to get up by tomorrow so look out for that it will be named **~Letting The Days Go By. ~._

_**Last I want to thank my Followers, Favs and Reviewer's again and the new reviewers Ley and WildCroconaw for your support.**_

_**Eep!...before I forget if you have not read**_ _~ Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice~ by Hatsu Yukiya **do so it is a well written vanellope fic that I loved well paced and insightful to the girl with pixelexia.**_

_**Please R&R Ty.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Lies & Alibis

_**A/N : Thing's had gotten really busy last night and over the weekend I will be too busy to post any updates sorry.**_

_**So I leave you now with a extra long update of SRGP!**_

_**Leaveing it in a twist so you can be guessing what happen's next.**_

_**I was too busy to write a update for Letting The Days Go By...so monday I promise a Double update to it!**_

_**SRGP will be updated maybe tuesday or wensday.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the update and thank you all for Reviewing, following and faving.**_

_**So Read on and maybe a treat is waiting at the end of the Chappie...:P.**_

_**I own nothing when it comes to Wreck It Ralph.**_

* * *

" Well well well...the Candy Kingdom does have quite a colorful history does it not? " Princess Coco spoke in a smug fashion as she slowly sipped on a root beer float toped with rich vanilla ice cream.

I sat right at her side in a large chair fitted for a princess it was tall in the back with a frilled top candy sprinkles decorated across the body, it was made of soft marshmallows as I slightly sunk into the chair.

Cocos' seat was similar to my own except more extravagantly decorated to look like a large waffle cone throne., she looked so regal right now which made me feel a little awkward.

I had introduced each of my racer's yet after each introduction I couldn't help but feel Coco was not impressed sure she complimented everyone., but I could have sworn I saw her yawn out of the corner of my eye after Candlehead introduced herself.

Every last one of us sat in the large open throne room at a huge long dining table, lined with all types of candies, ice creams, and assorted treats., everyone was helping themselves as I decided to speak up again.

" Well yes our kingdom does have a colorful history but it's unique at least. " I smirked as I brushed my bangs out of my eyes while a soft huff could be heard aloud.

" Phst...some kingdom almost taken over by some loser named King Candy and this Smash-It Rick seemed to be quite a asset where were you during all this fighting...princess? " Cherie spoke in a spiteful tone as I shot her a evil glare just being around this hothead was annoying.

" Ralph...Wreck-It Ralph was his name and to be fair I wasn't a princess when Candy was ruling I was just a glitch. " I sighed aloud as Coco simply nodded along a fake smile across her lips.

" Now Cherie I have no doubt in my mind that Vanellope here is quite able to run her kingdom just look at the welcome she gave us. " Coco smiled as her subjects just whispered amongst themselves, I could tell my friends were feeling awkward in here.

" You know if you are going to mock us have the decency to do it to our face's your majesty. " Taffy pouted as Coco raised an eyebrow towards her.

" Oh my!...your subject has quite a mouth on her. " Coco spoke pointing to Taffy as Candlehead jumped in to her defense.

" Well you are being kinda mean princess no offense but you are acting very un-lady like. " Candlehead spoke in a shaken tone I could tell she was nervous speaking in this odd setting.

" A cupcake is telling me how to act lady like?, Vanellope honey silence your subjects would you dear? " Coco smiled sweetly though her personality was really sour right now.

" Uhhhh..." I mumbled softly my cheeks blushing a light pink as Taffy stood up in her seat eyes in a deep glare.

"' Phst Vanellope doesn't tell us what to do she..." Taffy tried to speak before Coco lifted a palm up to silence her mid-sentence.

" She has no say in her own kingdom?, how sad her own subjects shows her no respect. " Coco giggled as I narrowed my eyes in anger but also in embarrassment.

" That's not true...I have power in my kingdom um...Taffy just sit there and be quiet." I spoke in a trembling tone as Taffy let her eyes widen in shock.

" Vanellope! " Taffy snapped as I looked to her then to this smug princess who simply looked down at me which made me feel so horrible.

" No Taffy silence! " I yelled aloud as Candleheads' flame went from glowing a dark red to a very light red color shrinking in size drastically., Taffy slowly pursing her lips.

" I was about to say she had too much respect for us to boss us around., I guess I was wrong. " Taffy spoke in a low tone her voice sounding hurt and embarrassed as she stood up and left the room Candlehead following close behind her.

My eyes gazed to the rest of my friends each of them looking to me in a disappointed manner no one saying anything but their eyes told a very different tale.

" Well us princesses need to speak in private dismissed everyone. " Coco giggled clapping her hands as her subjects stood up to their feet as my friends simply got up walking out in silence.

Coco smiled happy with herself as she tapped my shoulder asking me to exit to the far left into her personal chambers', I slowly stood up walking out as well my mind racing at how I was going to face my friends later.

* * *

" Well that was interesting...Slayter dear return to your work on my personal portrait would you? " Coco giggled as Slayter narrowed his eyes to her in disgust before walking off not saying a word.

" Oh thank sweet's and goodness those people are gone!...did you hear how those brat's were talking to me! " Coco frowned in anger as she tossed her hair over her shoulder as her eyes rolled.

" Igor!...go find the silent party that rudely left a minute ago and keep them busy. " Coco huffed as Igor waddled close by with a wicked smirk across his lips.

" Ohhhh yessss your highnessss...should I also deleteeeee them? " Igor chortled in a dark tone his hands clasped together as he rubbed them side to side in deep thought.

" No Igor just talk to them and act like you give a sugary whatever about them. " Coco flaunted her hand to him nonchalantly as he slowly nodded waddling off into the main hall.

" Cherie find that Laffy Taffy and Stuipedhead and teach them to show respect to their betters'! " Coco snapped as her daredevil rolled her eyes and quickly shuffled off vanishing from view within seconds.

" Oh it's soooo hard being a princess...I'll go tend to Vanellope if you can even call her a princess and see what I can find out. " Coco sighed slumping into her chair slowly eyes gazing to Angel who just nodded before glancing down softly.

* * *

" Man what was with Vanellope today she just acted like a total tool in there. " Gloyd spoke in his usual cool tone as Rancis walked up from behind him a bitter look on his face.

" No I think she showed her true color's she tries to act like she is down to earth like us but in the end she is a royal pain in the molasses. " Rancis sighed a bit hurt forceing a fake smug sense of satisfaction as Gloyd just gazed down.

" I wouldn't go that far she just look pressured to act out deep inside Vanellope is a sweet girl. " Gloyd sighed aloud as Snowannna walked up from the side violet colored eyes lit up softly.

" Wow Gloyd that was pretty cool to stand up for Vanellope like that., Rancis you could learn a thing or too about camaraderie from him. " Snowanna smirked in a calm collected manner as Rancis rolled his eyes.

" What!? you too Snow?...what's with siding with that sour patch kid? " Rancis spoke his voice rising in tone filling with annoyed anger.

" Rancis I'm not siding with anyone but we need to all stick together especially now when thing's feel like they might get hairy. " Snowanna replied back never raising her voice staying cool, calm and collected which drove Rancis nuts.

" If I may speak with you all for a moment pleaseeee. " Igor chimed in waddle up from the back slowly causing the group of four to stop talking looking to this odd boy in curiosity.

" Yeah what's up? " Gloyd welcomed the newcomer with a sense of trust the small framed boy flashing a crooked grin his way.

" Please...pleaseeee don't judge the princessss...she is simply set in her ways much like the colorful patterns atop a jawbreaker...hehe it's not going anywhereeeee. " Igor chortled as Rancis rolled his eyes again.

" I don't care if she was a queen she had no right to talk down to us we are seasoned racer's here for sugar sake! " Rancis snapped as his eyes narrowed in anger while Igor just shrugged.

" But you must understand sir she only actsssss this way because she want's to appear as if she has everything under control you must believe it's a thing of pressure. " Igor replied back coolly as Snowanna just smiled and nodded along.

" You see Fluggerbutter pressured into acting like that just like Gloyd thought about Vanellope we just need to cool down and give it some time thing's will smooth over soon. " Snowanna spoke in a sweet hopeful tone as Gloyd stepped up at her side agreeing with his close friend.

" Yes yesss...we're all friends here...hehehe. " Igor smiled as he patted both Snowanna and Gloyd on the backs playfully.

" Phst excuse me for not wanting to trust some weirdo for a geyser as a head...I'm out of here and I say Vanellope is just like the rest of these fools a fake power hungry brat. " Rancis snapped loudly his voice sounding defensive as Igor slowly narrowed his one good eye to him in anger as he began to walk away.

" I hate to say it but I'm siding with Rancis on this one. " Creumbelina finally chimed in with a soft pinge of worry in her voice as if she just wanted to get out of this kingdom as quickly as she could.

" Yeah!...what?...really? " Rancis looked surprised as Carm just grabbed his arm pulling him along with her as they both vanished off into the horizon making their way back home.

" Errrr...sorry about them but I guess Gloyd and I could stay a bit longer." Snowanna spoke as her friend nodded along in silence sticking close to her.

" Good good...please follow me inside and I do hope your friendsssss will be ok it would be a shame if anything ill would befall themmmmm. " Igor spoke in a serious tone his eye gazing hatefully off into the distance before leading the other two back into the large castle.

* * *

" I can't believe her!, did you see the way she was acting totally fake and why to impress some dumb royal brat! " Taffy spoke her mind aloud as her and Candlehead made their way back towards home, Candlehead skipping along behind her in silence.

" Well are you not going to say anything? " Taffy snapped as her friend got her head back into the game with a small worried look on her face.

" I understand Taffy but Vanellope is a sweet person she just wanted to look professional in front of the new racer's. " Candlehead softly sighed aloud as Taffy rolled her eyes in disgust.

" Oh in that case by all means we should grovel to her!...All Hail Queen Vanellope! " Taffy spoke in a hiss as she did a false curtsey anger glowing in her eyes.

" I'm not saying that Taffy I'm just saying instead of turning against each other we should stick together... " Candlehead sighed her green eyes looking down slowly as Taffy just pouted.

" Why?...why should I? " Was Taffy's reply in a cold icy tone eyes filled with anger and frustration.

" Because we are friend's...and that's what friend's do! " Candlehead yelled back her flame becoming a light pink color as it shrank down to a tiny size, as she ran off to a nearby wall leaning against it eyes filled with mist on the verge of tears.

" I...I remember back when Vanellope's data was hidden how we acted and treated her., I felt so bad afterwards and even had nightmare's that I woke up and everyone forgot me how would I deal with thing's if I didn't have a friend in the world to turn to. " Candlehead softly began to sob as she hide her eyes behind her small hands Taffy just sighed aloud rolling her eyes.

" Ok...ok...I'm sorry I'll let it ride this time but only this time. " Taffy reassured her friend softly as she pulled her in for a soft hug Candlehead pulling into her safely as Taffy could feel her heart sink a bit in her chest.

" Thank you Taffy you're a good person. " Candlehead smiled as her flame suddenly became brighter increasing in size before she gently wiped away her tears.

Both girls shared a smile as they walked side by side up a small hill to find their kart's and head back home but were suddenly shocked as they rounded the hill., Candlehead and Taffys' own kart were on fire burning into nothing.

Taffy gasped aloud watching her favorite kart melt away as the fire engulfed every inch of it like a spreading virus., Candlehead could only gasp aloud as her own kart was in pieces spread about everywhere burnt to a crisp.

" What?...How? " Taffy spoke in a quivering voice before a small gust of wind almost knocked her back before she turned to see Cherie giggling behind them.

" You! " Taffy hissed clutching her fist in anger as the redhead just smirked.

" Yes Mademoiselle?...you know you should not have parked in such a warm spot it was a real fire hazard ! " Cherie spoke in a sneer her French accent adding a melodic mocking after tone to her voice.

" Grrr...you are so dead! " Taffy screamed as she rushed over to the young girl in anger only for Cherie to step to her side and quickly flash off to the branch of a nearby tree.

Taffy skid to a stop slipping in some whip cream that littered the ground as she fell down to the ground with a small thud., Cherie burst out into giggles before eyes wickedly looked over to Candlehead who was taking small steps back slowly shivering in fear.

" Oi where do you think you're going frosty? " Cherie smirked before a flash of light sparked into view Candlehead gasping aloud before she turned tail to run only to spin around to be face to face with the hotheaded girl.

" Boo. " Cherie hissed in a low purr as she licked her fingertips and easily extinguished Candleheads' flame atop her head., Taffy could only look up shocked as her friend froze in place knowing this was going to be trouble.

* * *

" It was so nice for you to drop by saved us quite a trip into your kingdom. " Coco smiled in her sugary way as she slowly plucked through a small vase filled with candy roses.

" Well to be honest we were all kinda intrigued to meet you all., though if I may say you acted kinda...sour to my friends. " I sighed aloud my eyes looking down in sadness as Coco just shrugged her shoulders softly.

" Friend's?...honey when running a kingdom it doesn't pay to have friend's you need to know who you can use and what they're good at so you know exactly what purpose they can play. " Coco spoke in her soft spoken voice as I just looked to her and narrowed my eyes feeling angry.

" Those people shouldn't just be pawn's you can just move around and toss away you need to trust them and learn from them...each person has a story to tell. " I spoke up my fist clutching in a small fist as Coco just began laughing.

My eyes narrowed to her as I couldn't even believe I wanted to try and befriend this bratty girl a anger boiling inside me before I crossed my arms across my chest not amused at all.

Coco slowly came to a stop her laughter fading as she tilted her head to the side slowly and allowed a small huff to escape from her lips.

" Oh my!...you're serious well I'm sorry a kingdom is not a play place it's a land where you need to set rules and build your power if you just allow everyone to do as they please then you risk..." Coco started to speak as I slung up to my feet in a huff and did a small twirl calling forth my glitch.

My body focused out of vision if only for a second as they fancy dress just fell to the ground with a soft thud., my normal clothes I had on underneath coming into view as I blew Coco a raspberry.

" What making new friends? or gaining people's trust...you know what keep up your train of thought you'll just end up like King Candy. " I pouted as I started to walk out of the royal chamber., Coco's eyes widened in shock and awe at my behavior towards her.

" Oh so I see the little peasant in princess clothing thinks she knows how to run a kingdom correctly I doubt it's even in your code to be able to rule a kingdom...I on the other hand was programmed for it! " Coco snapped her eyes losing their sparkle replaced by a almost sinister glow.

" Oh yeah?...I bet you my whole kingdom my friends and I could race circles around you! " I snapped back my mind racing with anger while Coco flashed me a wicked smirk.

" Is that so?...how about we make a bet then a Gran Prix winner takes all if my team wins we get your kingdom and vice versa what do you say you heathen! " Coco pouted in a fussy tone as I growled a bit under my breath extending a hand towards her to agree to the bet.

" Fine I was going to suggest a Gran Prix anyway for fun but this bet sounds too good to pass up you spoiled piece of candy! " I smirked as we shook hands her touch cold and icy as I couldn't help but shiver.

" Oh my!...this will be fun. " Coco giggled as I walked off leaving the royal chamber her wicked laughter mocking me every step of the way.

* * *

" Hehe...I knew if I got under that fools' skin she would just jump at agreeing with whatever I threw at her." Coco giggled aloud as she skipped over to a large royal throne jumping up onto it happily.

" But are you sure you should be rushing into a race like this?...I mean we don't even know what to expect from these racer's? " Slayter spoke in a calm fashion as he slowly painted the princess as she posed on the throne.

" Trust me I can deal with whatever they throw at me I doubt they can even race to be honest. " Coco giggled while Slayter just shook his head side to side not enjoying the way Coco was acting.

" But what if they try to back out last minute? " He asked his brow lifting in curiosity before Coco just smiled in a coy style her slender hands flaunting to him.

" Slayter a deal's a deal honey.." Coco spoke in a sugary tone as her royal painter just rolled his eyes behind his canvass as he painted.

" THE RACE'S ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! " A booming voice of an announcer yelled aloud as Coco stood up happily clapping her small hands together quickly.

" Oh goody our teams' first day on the track's! " Coco giggled jumping up as she rushed off to the door leading to her bedroom.

" How are you so sure we all will be picked today? " Slayter asked as Coco just giggled.

" Well Igor should have Pumpkin Boy and Snowglobe walking in circles around the royal hedge maze while Cherie should have Laffy Taffy and Stupidhead tied up. " Coco just hummed to herself as she vanished into her room to get dressed.

Slayter sighed walking off to get ready hoping deep inside his code that this plan backfired on the princess but he knew it wasn't likely.

Coco knew Rancis and Creumbelina wouldn't be a problem from what she could see they were not as popular as they used to be and if new characters showed up players would jump at the chance to choose them.

Vanellope might be a small problem but nothing she couldn't handle with a little work she would soon be nothing but a thing of the past.

Coco's eyes gazed deeply into a dark red sceptre held high on a pedestal in her room a dark warm glow vibrated from it in a eerie way., deep inside the sceptre viral codes flowed around and about hungry to feast upon unsuspecting games.

" A Deals a Deal. " Coco whispered eyes shining like ember's the glow of the sceptre engulfing over her small body unknown to all a virus was about to spread through out the Candy Kingdom like a wildfire.

* * *

_**A/N : Yes this is a sneek peek of a part from a upcoming fic I'm working on based off a OC by Core Energy LV8.**_

_**I hope you all get a laugh from this lighthearted moment.**_

_**As well as get you intrigued about what's going on... :P**_

* * *

_**The Tale Of Black Licorice : Decoded.**_

* * *

Piranha plant's were running rampant above ground., devouring everything in their path wicked thorn covered vine's infusing with anything be it alive or inanimate trapping them in its' hive mind.

And where was I?, trapped underground with some video game reject forcing me down some tube which to be honest moved slowly to suck you in but then shot you off way to quickly to your destination.

" Do you even know where we are going Maria? " I asked the small young girl in her blue colored jean mini dress that fell down to her knees cutely a red short sleeved blouse underneath it complementing the dress.

" Uhhh duh!...I know these scary old cave's like the back of my hand Lico just chillax. " Maria giggled lifting a delicate white loved hand up slowly as we came to a large opening in the cave at long last.

In front of us was a large row of brick blocks' lined up neatly one after another in a row of six then above them was a second tier of matching bricks in a row of four.

" What?...where are we? " I asked a sound of annoyance in my voice as Maria quickly ran ahead to the edge of the cave a green pipe leading back upward into the kingdom.

" This pipe here Lico will take us right up to Envy's castle! " Maria giggled aloud in a bubbly tone as I rolled my eyes to her now officially annoyed.

" Oh good!...so we can just let her destroy us I'd hate to make her work for it! " I snapped aloud as Maria looked hurt her dark blue eyes gazing down softly.

" Well...if you would just listen..." She spoke in a trembling voice.

" No!...I'm tired of just listening to your idiotic plan's , I'm tired of almost being eaten by a flower and I'm tired of you! " I growled aloud in a deep demanding voice the small girl slowly looking down sadly before suddenly snapping back upward mad.

" Fire Stupid!...one of those bricks has a fire plant inside it I thought we could use the plant to burn Envy down but you know what just forget it! " Maria pouted crossing her arms' across her chest anger evident in her face.

I groaned aloud feeling a little bad that I had just snapped at this little girl., who even though seemed like she was playing things by ear actually had a plan.

" Maria...I'm sorry." I spoke in a softer voice eyes looking down to her apologetically as she brushed soft brunette bangs out of her eyes gently.

" Well whatever. " She pouted lower lip plumping out softly.

" No I mean it I am sorry, please which brick holds the plant? " I asked as big blue eyes gazed up to me before she flaunted a hand my way.

" Hmmmmm...it's the far left one...stupid. " Maria softly huffed a small tone of anger in her voice still as I sighed a bit feeling guilty walking down the row of bricks as I reached the far end.

Eyes looked up to the brick as I did a small stretch kneeling down slightly clutching my fist getting ready to jump as I took one last deep breath and pounced upward., my head smacking into the brick smashing it into piece's as I groaned aloud in pain.

Empty the brick was empty piece's fell onto the ground with a dull thud as my hand rubbed the top of my head slowly a sharp pain echoing across my skull.

" Ahhh!...what the heck?...it was empty Maria! " I sighed to the small girl who narrowed her blue hues gently acting as if she were counting the bricks before looking surprised.

" Oh my!...I'm sooo sorry I miscounted I meant to say the second to the far left one. " Maria blushed a light pink placing hands behind her back softly.

I sighed taking a step over looking up to the brick shaking my head side to side slowly my skull still aching slightly.

" Leave it to you to not know how to count. " I sighed and kneeled down once more swiftly pouncing upward head crashing into the brick as it shattered much like the first.

" Ahhhhh! " I yelped holding to my head as a soft cackle could be heard from Maria.

" Sorry man I guess I miscounted again..." She spoke with a smug look across her face as I clutched my fists turning to face her in anger.

" No...seriously this time it's the far right one." She spoke in a sweet tone as I stomped over to the far right and kneeled about to jump before quickly casting a glare to this evil little girl.

Her gaze was stoned face as long lashes simply blinked very innocently I tried to read her yet was unable to very slowly I kneeled down gritting my teeth as I pounced smashing yet another empty brick giggles filling the air.

" Hehe...you really used your head on that one! " Maria giggled happily her oversized red cap sliding down her forehead slightly as I growled aloud ready to pummel this brat.

" That's it your dead! " I snapped as the small girl just continued to giggle.

" Well now you know not to yell at me! " The Girl pouted as I rubbed my head a pounding headache echoing throughout my skull as I just decide to be mature and let it go.

" Ok...I'm...sorry...which...brick...is...it? " I spoke through clenched teeth as Maria rolled her eyes slowly and pointed to the middle brick.

" The middle one. " Maria spoke in a calm manner as I walked to the middle kneeling down as I cast a death glare to her.

" This is a empty brick isn't it? " I sighed as Maria just nodded no.

" No it's the middle brick..." She spoke as I pounced upward head smashing into the brick above me.

" On the second tier. " She finished her sentence as the familiar sound of a brick smashing into piece's echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

_**A/N : Wow this took so much from me please R&R and have a wonderful weekend.**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Challenge

_**Sorry for the big break in updates had some personal bussiness I had to take care of.**_

_**Well here is the update it's a little short but it does stack up the next few chappies so I can just knock them down lol.**_

_**This is a lead up chapter yes and the next chapter will be longer with a few twist and turns and I don't just mean Rancis raceing eithier.**_

_**The upcoming chapters will be race focused so I hope you are all ready.**_

_**Thank you all for those who reviewed this fic and kept it going lol.**_

_**And Thank you as well for those who have reviewed my other Fic's as well Love you all.**_

_**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**_

* * *

Litwaks' arcade was packed right as the doors had opened and throughout the day many people just came flowing in., young to old big to small everyone was welcome within this safe haven for gamers.

Vivi had her hands full at the moment working the arcade from doing some personal business in the back office and coming out to mingle with the customers she felt frazzled to say the least.

But it was all well worth the trouble because from all the work she had put into the arcade the mere sight of people smiling and children laughing filled her heart with a warm sense of satisfaction.

Perhaps this is what her grandfather had felt when he ran the arcade himself a sense that he had brought joy into the lives of others and at the thought of that a sweet smile crossed her lips.

" Phst I don't want to play Sugar Rush the game is busted. " A blonde teenage girl spoke in a pouty tone rolling her dark blue eyes.

Vivi couldn't help but overhear the young lady talking to her friend a tall auburn haired girl wearing a light green blouse as she was making one of her rounds around the arcade.

She just had to ask why she would think Sugar Rush was broken heart racing in her chest gently as she prayed Paine's add on didn't scramble the game or something.

" Sugar Rush is something the matter with it miss? " Vivi asked her voice filled with a small sense of concern as the blonde girl looked to her and shrugged half heartedly.

" Nothing big just the princess character glitches in and out during a race., even jumps ahead in the track!...Katie here always win's using that broken character. " The blonde pouted as Vivi just smirked.

" It's not a glitch Cassie that's Vanellopes'' special power it's totally like a phase walk or something. " Katie spoke with a smug sense of satisfaction as Vivi just giggled.

" Is not the games' busted...right? " Cassie snapped back as both girls glanced to the owner who sighed aloud softly.

" I looked over the manual once I think it's a special ability miss..." Vivi started to speak before a loud cheer came from the Sugar Rush booth catching her attention.

Walking towards the booth she could see two players racing head to head for first place through a old race track Vanellope on one screen and a new character on the other.

This new character looked like a princess and was driving a cream white vehicle its' wheels were made out of sharp ice cream cones that cut through the track with ease., the cone tips stuck out of the middle of the tires like spikes.

It was decorated in various ice creams and whipped creams with sprinkles covering the hood., Vivi softly bit her lower lip thinking this must be one of the new add on characters' and in her honest opinion thought she looked to flashy.

Yet as her eyes glanced at the leader board she noticed the other racer's were all new except for Vanellope and Rancis on the track., With a sigh she thought she might just be wrong maybe the arcade goer's liked the new racer's more then she thought.

* * *

As the day came to a close and the arcade started to empty I knew something was up and Rancis knew it too., all day long we had been head to head with these new characters and even though I took the day it was still way to crowded on the tracks if you catch my drift.

My kart spun into a small twirl as I passed the finish line skid marks slashing across the track as I came to a halt., I gazed to my side Rancis parking right next to me.

" Where the Pop-Tarts is everybody! " Rancis sighed aloud as he gazed over to me in hopes I might have provided some answers.

" I don't know but I'm sure going to find out. " I sighed aloud jumping out of my kart and walking down the track way where the new characters had parked their karts'.

Creumbelina began to run over towards Rancis as she had been benched for about the whole day no gamers picking her from the line up., I knew it hurt her to sit the race's out but I couldn't do anything for her at the moment.

" Nice race princess. " Coco spoke in a false polite voice as I narrowed my eyes to her in anger fighting the urge to knock the sprinkles off her dress.

" Where are my friend's ! " I snapped my brunette hair falling over my eyes gently as Coco just giggled aloud as if I just cracked a joke.

" Oh those fool's well I know two of them are most likely lost in my royal maze right Igor? " Coco smiled through a coy pout as the odd little boy of fudge just chortled aloud wickedly.

" And the two mademoiselles' are tied up at the moment. " Cherie just chimed in with a sly smirk across her lips.

" To make fun or talk down to us is one thing., but if you even touched my friends I'll..." I tried to snap only to have Rancis walk up behind me grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back.

" Princess don't fall to their level..." He spoke in a calm manner as I just huffed aloud trying to push him off me.

" Grrrr Coco..." I growled under my breath as I felt Rancis turn me to face him his blue eyes gazing into my own hues.

" We need to stop wasting time fighting these jerks and try and find our friends. " Rancis spoke in a calm and collected manner I just slowly let my tension die down., never had I seen Rancis act like this.

Perhaps pressure made him act differently I don't know the cause but I thought this side of him was I don't know nice to see or maybe cute?

My thought's were interrupted as Coco decided to chime in again.

" I hate to spoil your little chit-chat but remember princess you agreed to a series of races if I'm not mistaken and by racing guidelines the challenged as we are get to pick the first race and when. " Coco giggled aloud as she flaunted a hand towards us both.

" That can wait till later right now we have to find our..." I tried to speak up only to have this little brat cut in.

" Tsk tsk princess rules' are rules' and I choose the first race to be now if you and what little team you have left decide not to show then I'm afraid we win by default. " Coco giggled as my heart sank a race between five and three would not end well for us.

Coco smiled happy with herself as she gave a signal to her team to move out each kart pulling away slowly.

" The first race will be in my kingdom over the fudge volcano track you have ten minutes from after we line up at the track ta-ta..." Coco flaunted a hand regally towards us as Rancis just glared a fire burning in his eyes as he suddenly lashed out.

" Wait!...if we are following guidelines then it also states at any time a racer my challenge another to a personal one on one race. " Rancis spoke in a tense but collected manner as Coco rolled her eyes.

" Phst not a personal race fool it must be high stakes and I doubt you have anything of value..." Coco hissed as Rancis gazed down slightly.

" My place in the roster Coco. " I spoke up in a loud tone catching this brats' attention with ease.

" Hmmm what's that honey? " Coco asked as I slowly stepped forward eyes narrowed in anger to this little diva.

" You heard me all day today I was most played character if you accept a one on one race for now I'll put up my spot on the roster if I lose then I'll step down from it. " I finished with a smug smirk as Coco just smiled.

" Hmmm I was second fav today..." Coco thought it over as I just rolled my eyes knowing this greedy little girl wouldn't pass up a chance for being number one.

" Fine and if my team loses?..." Coco trailed off as I just shrugged.

" Then I get to pick the next two venues in the Gran Prix. " I smirked as Coco nodded along and giggled.

" Fine who are the challenger's? " Coco smiled in a wicked fashion as I slowly stepped forward clutching my fist at my side.

" Me and you Sour Patch Kid. " I snapped as my eyes locked on Coco who began to step forward.

" No Vanellope you need to help Carm find everyone I'll deal with the race. " Rancis stood up and offered a challenge I looked to him a pout on my face but his deep blue eyes casted a serious glare my way sending a slight chill up my spine.

He was set on doing this and there was going to be nothing I could do about it., slowly I nodded in agreement as a smile crossed his lips.

" Awesome I challenge the weird kid then..." Rancis smiled as everyone turned to stare at Slayter who just looked surprised.

" No not like artistically weird...I mean just weird. " Rancis sighed a bit beaten as Igor stepped forward with a smile across his face.

" Goood...hehe...I'll enjoy crusssssshing you then. " Igor chuckled in a crazy like tone as he slowly clutched his fist ready for a race.

I sighed knowing Rancis was doing this to buy us time to get the team back in order but a part of me felt worried that he might get hurt and that side of me scared me a bit.

" Why do you think Rancis decided to suddenly act all bold Carm? " I asked as we made our way to our kart's to head out Carm just shrugging looking a bit hurt across her face.

" Phst like you don't know...your majesty. " Carm spoke in a pouty but defensive tone as she jumped in her kart heading off towards were Taffy and CH were last seen.

I just sighed unsure what to think about that remark as I jumped in my kart and started it up looking back I smiled to Rancis for the first time I thought maybe he was alright.

With a quick spin of the wheel's I decided to head out for the castle of the one girl I hated with all my code.

* * *

" Hmmm...this could be trouble if they can find all their little friend's before Igor can smoke the twerp Cherie follow Vane..." Coco began to speak only to be cut off my Angel who pushed Cherie out of the way.

" Umm...might I ask if I may follow the princess your majesty..." Angel spoke in a soft pitched voice as Coco narrowed her eyes slowly.

" Hmmmm...sure why not but make sure to keep her busy. " Coco spoke through clenched teeth as Angel nodded and jumped in her kart speeding off into the distance.

" Slayter follow the reject then. " Coco smiled to him as he just shrugged and walked off to his kart the princess smiling after each step he took.

" Hmmm Coco if I may I don't trust either of them with a task like this and..." Cherie tried to place her two cent's in as Coco lifted a hand up to silence her.

" I know your concern Cherie but if they fail me now I'll know who I can depend on for later and who I can throw to the fire soon. " Coco spoke in a cold icy tone as she walked off pushing past her number two with ease.

The race had indeed begun and the hourglass of the kingdoms' fate had started to countdown.

* * *

_**R&R I will update SRGP Thursday and Friday so don't worry about this falling behind again.**_

_**I hope to read some of these new fics I see out so exspect reviews soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Separate Ways Part 1

_**Sorry about being late again this chappie is a talkie to get a few things out of the way and lead up to the first race which is most of the next chapter.**_

_**I want to place a small tug of war between Vanellope and Carm coming up soon., Snowanna has a small crush on Gloyd but its more admire then ma**__**ybe a liking to him.**_

_**I will try and update this around tuesday or monday.**_

* * *

Taffy rolled her bright blue eyes softly as she and Candlehead were tied up by a large vine of licorice hanging from a lower branch of a candy cane tree.

She had never felt more embarrassed then she had felt at this moment she loved to pride herself on always having the upper hand., yet after having that hothead get the better of her it drove her insane.

Clutching her fist into a small tight ball she took a long calm breath in order to keep her cool knowing in due time that girl would have to face her one on one.

" Do you think someone will find us Taffy? " Candlehead asked in a soft solemn tone her shoulders slumping gently as her dark green hues were filled with a sense of worry.

" Nope I think they will all just take their sweet time., like I say if you want help..." Taffy pouted as she squirmed back and forth bouncing the feeble branch up and down as the weight finally took its' toll snapping it in half.

Both girls fell down to the ground with a dull thud as a small dust cloud of cinnamon rose up from below the licorice rope loosening up from around them and falling off with ease.

" Help yourself. " Taffy spoke in a calm manner as she stood up dusting off her bright pink mini dress her short blonde hair never frazzling out., before looking down to her friend with pursed lips.

" I'm sorry Taffy..." Candlehead sighed aloud as she gazed to the ground never looking up her lower lip quivering gently the flame atop her head turning a light dim blue color.

" You have nothing to be sorry for Candlehead it's that brat who is going to pay for this! " Taffy snapped her eyes burning brightly like embers deep within a blazing fire.

" No it's my fault Taffy I'm the one that held you back and I was the one who got us tied up., I...I just can't do anything right. " Candlehead sighed in a soft tone as she gently hugged her knees dark green hues locked on her feet spirit beaten.

Taffy bit down on her lower lip knowing her friend always meant well even if she was always a little on the weak side from time to time., slowly walking over to her friend she gazed down upon her placing hands on her hips.

" Candlehead you are sometimes naive and sugar you're not always the strongest person to have on a team. " Taffy spoke in her strong stern voice as Candlehead nodded along in agreement tears forming in her eyes.

" But honey you do have the biggest heart and sweetest personality. " Taffy finished as Candlehead slowly looked up to her light blue tears rolling down the side of her cheeks.

" And that is something nobody can take from you., you always see the good in others you never dwell on the bad things and when..." Taffy spoke trailing off as she looked away towards the vast candy hills and sugary forest that lined the land around them.

" When I feel as if I'm going to lose it you help me see that maybe things are not so bad., that when the cards are down maybe the world isn't as cold as I think. " She sighed shaking her head side to side eyes almost sparkling in the natural light of the kingdom.

" And for that I thank you., so don't you dare blame yourself because girl we are in this together. " Taffy smiled as she turned to face her friend extending a hand towards her only to have Candlehead pounce right up wrapping her arms around her and pulling in for a big hug.

Unsure what to do light blue eyes widened in shock she gently pulled back in with her and offered a hug back., the flame atop Candleheads' wick slowly growing in size turning a bright firey red color.

* * *

" I hate mazes. " Gloyd spoke in a serious but off beat tone as he leaned up against a large wall made up of ice cream sandwiches his large orange hat tilted down over his eyes slightly.

" I'm not too much of a fan either I can't believe that little creep left us down here., oh when I get out of this place I'm so going to smack the fudge off that boy. " Snowanna pouted her lower lip sticking outward cutely as her multicolored afro looked a bit deflated and frazzled.

" Hmmm spending too much time on petty grudges is just a waste of time., the best revenge is that in which they serve themselves. " Gloyd spoke up as he stretched in place eyes looking around for some kind of exit.

" Ha!...you sayin that these " Fine. " People are just going to punish themselves? " Snowanna asked in a scoffing tone if anything intrigued by her orange colored friend.

" usually those who have something to gain like power or something I'll gotten pave their path with broken promises and bad deeds., they will soon just hurt enough people and use too many promises that will lead them to lets just say a dead end. " Gloyd sighed his voice never rising nor his temper ever flaring always just keeping his cool.

" Hmmm so you believe in karma then. " Snowanna giggled softly cocking an eyebrow to her friend softly.

" Not so much karma then that my foes are just too dumb to cover their tracks. " Was his reply as he tapped a small fist along the wall of the maze ear pressed against it as if listening for something.

" Phst what do you think they are going to have a hollow wall or something? " Snowanna yawned aloud shaking her head slightly as Gloyd continued on never giving her an answer.

Snowanna always thought Gloyd was a cool person he seemed way more mature then the others and that interested her., she loved how he would settle things quietly and not in a flashy way it was humble and to her personally very noble.

" So Gloyd you think Vanellope is handling things ok? " She asked while Gloyd listened to the wall in silence his eyes glancing down then back up quickly.

" She means well and in the end I think she will be a great leader it's just..." He trailed off knocking on the lower left part of the wall slowly.

" Just what? " Snowanna asked with a soft purr to her voice interested in what he had to say.

" It's just that " The Path Of Good Intentions Is Paved With Heartache." you know. " Gloyd sighed as he pushed in on the wall of the maze suddenly a clicking noise could be heard before the castle wall behind them lifted up revealing a secret passage.

" How did you?..." She gasped aloud in shock and awe Gloyd merely walking ahead in a calm collected manner towards the darkness in the corridor.

" Vanellopes royal maze has a secret passage way too Sour Bill told me about it once just in case of an emergency. " He flaunted his hand back to Snowanna who just smirked and followed from behind her violet colored eyes never leaving him.

* * *

Carm pouted as she drove along the path towards the Ice Cream Kingdom slowly searching for clues that might lead her to where Taffy and CH were., yet deep within her code she felt left out the races never called upon her anymore and Vanellope just used her as a errand girl it seemed.

When would her time come?., when would the players in the arcade give her the spotlight a time to shine and show everyone that she is not just some character that will just sit by and fade away into the background.

Slamming on her brakes she slowly gazed out towards the ridge of a nearby hill the land glazed in sugar and spice and everything nice., yet inside she just wanted a change not just with herself but maybe with her life.

Light brown eyes glanced down as she bit on her lower lip unsure of what her next move should be perhaps this daily grind was her destiny?., what else could she really do to change it Anyways.

" Creumbelina? " Slayters voice echoed around her as she turned around to see the light blue eyes of this handsome boy stare back at her.

" Um yes?...I mean yes that's me. " She spoke in a softly jumbled tone as the boy smirked his small black colored kart coming to a stop beside her own as he stepped out suddenly.

" I need to talk to you about Coco among other things. " He sighed his smooth voice was like a smooth melody to her ears as she nodded along.

" You didn't have anything to do with Taffy and CH vanishing did you? " Carm asked snapping back into reality and out of her daze eyes narrowing to this boy cutely.

" No I didn't but I know who did you see this thing is way deeper then anyone knows. " Slayter spoke in a low soft tone as Carm simply sighed aloud maybe this would be her chance she thought.

" Fine I trust you., tell me what you know. " She spoke in a trusting tone as she looked to this mysterious young man who returned her kind smile with a charming one of his own sending a chill down her spine.

" It would be easier if I showed you. " He replied holding a hand out to her as she hesitantly reached out for it taking his hand before he squeezed her own gently., at that moment her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

" Hello?...Hello! " I yelled aloud into the main hall of Coco's castle my voice echoing eerily around myself as not a sign of Gloyd nor Snowanna was around.

" C'mon guys I really need you for races coming up things are getting a bit too real around here. " I pouted as I walked deeper and deeper inside the main hall all the lights turned off within so it was hard to make things out.

" A waste isn't it? " A soft melodic tone wafted across the room causing me to suddenly jumped backward scared before I could spin around to see Angel walking in from the large waffle cone doors.

" What is? " I asked rising a eyebrow to this mysterious young girl with flowing blonde hair., not completely trusting her or anyone else from this new kingdom.

" This kingdom silly., you see Coco had spent her whole life learning to run a kingdom from learning curtsies to how to speak in a regal tone but in the end she never used any of it. " Angel sighed softly aloud as she walked closer and closer towards me in a silent manner.

" This kingdom was scrapped along with all of us the characters., replaced with the Candy Kingdom and their royalty Princess Vanellope. " Angel popped her lips aloud softly her icy blue eyes burning deeply into my code as I backed up slowly.

" You see we never really were meant to exist and she knows that., even though we are here now we will never be apart of the main program. " She spoke her voice soft and calm as if she had recited this speech in her mind before.

" That's why she want's to race for kingdoms' so when she wins she can delete the excess programming. " Angel took a long slow breath as she looked away slowly.

" Excess programming? " I asked afraid of what she meant by that but I had to know.

" You and your friends when she rules over all she will hack into the main program insert herself and other's into the program making herself a permanent part of the game!" Angels' voice raised a bit before she caught herself biting down on her lower lip gently.

" As for the rest she will simply delete them. " Angel spoke in a calm but icy manner looking to me as if to expect some kind of reply., my heart was racing I had no idea what my next move should be.

" Well there must be some way to stop her? " I yelled aloud as the young girl softly shook her head side to side gently.

" You could defeat her in the Gran Prix but that might be impossible you see she has a secret weapon in her kart a scepter that can upgrade her stats at her own whim., she's waiting too win and destroy the Candy Kingdom before she introduces this special so she can climb to the top of the leader boards with ease. " Angel spoke in a quivering voice as I looked away in shock.

" Upgrade herself how? " I asked hoping that the reply was not a bad one.

" The scepter can upgrade herself to a perfect flawless character five stars across the board no mater what you can not win., not normally at least. " Angel trailed off suddenly catching my attention as my eyes narrow slowly in interest.

" What do you mean does she have a weakness? " I asked as Angel looked away cheeks burning a bright red color as if she said too much already.

" I can't say she's my princess if I betrayed her she would..." Angel trailed off voice filled with fear and worry as I stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder softly.

" Tell me how to stop her Angel help me save my kingdom and I promise you no harm will come to you or anyone else who is just sucked into this Coo-coo Bananas plan. " I smiled warmly as she turned to face me and nodded gently.

" Ok...for the greater good I'll tell you everything you need to know mi lady. " Angel smiled eyes filled with a soft mist as she did a polite curtsy towards me., I knew then I had made a new friend.

* * *

Igor chortled aloud at the starting line his dark black kart ready for the race ahead it was made of hardened fudge and oozing hot brownies., Hot boiling fudge dripped off the sides onto the ground with a loud hiss.

Rancis sighed aloud knowing this race up this new mountain was going to be tough., blue eyes gazed up towards the towering volcano that shook and quaked from time to time as if ready to erupt.

Taking a deep breath Rancis steadied himself he had to prevail or Vanellope would lose allot more then just a spot on the roster she could lose her pride and power.

Hands' shivering Rancis waited as Igor made a few final preparations to his kart., suddenly slamming the door shut as he hopped along inside.

" Hehe...this will be fun When I Destoryyyyy you on the track!., don't worry though it'll be long and painful! " Igor laughed his one good eye burning ever darker red color as his large gloved hands clutched onto the steering wheel.

" Fat chance weirdo you're..." Rancis snapped to the round odd little boy as the starting lights suddenly changed from Red to Green the race starting in a blur as Igor sped ahead his kart shooting out boiling hot fudge onto Rancis' hood burning through it slowly like acid.

Growling aloud Rancis zoomed ahead onto the track in a blur of light following this creep making sure he had no chance of winning., yet deep within his code he knew this might be his last race.

The dark clouds formed around and above the volcanic track before both racers' vanished deep within it's smoky abyss., only one could win and only one would fall.

* * *

_**Been pretty busy lately so sorry about being in and out all the time and to Reese I don't think I have a place for your Oc in this fic but I'm coming up with something else very soon I'm thinking of useing her in.**_

_**Please R&R and if you have any questions etc pm me I love mail I will most likely be off till monday I will try and post LTDGB tomorrow but we will see.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Separate Ways Part 2

_**A/N: Yay! The new chappie is now up!**_

_**I hope you all like how this is going so far and I hope you all enjoy this latest Update.**_

_**I will Be Updateing BL next most likely by Sunday then again With SRGP and sometime next week I will update another chapter to Letting The Days Go By.**_

_**I'm busy but I will try and update as much as possible.**_

_**Also I'm releaseing a New Fic Tomorrow Called Dawn It's a Sequel to Dusk., And Just for those who Wanted to know what song Inspired me to write Dusk it was " Sleepwalk" By Johnny and Santos.**_

_**I own Nothing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dark clouds formed all around Rancis as she speed through the volcanic track barely catching curves and twists in the road due to the blanket of black smoke that shielded everything in sight.

Blue eyes narrowing sternly he slammed down on the gas speeding up through the dangerous track hoping he would spot that weirdo again., yet eyes scanning from left to right he couldn't make out a thing.

Then with a large slam his kart swerved into the side railing sparking wildly as Igor was hard pressing him against the side his kart shooting out hot fudge that was melting away his own kart.

" Here let me burn you..." Igor chuckled as his hand slammed down on a red button on his dashboard suddenly his kart started to heat up the black color of the kart slowly turning a bright red.

Rancis allowed his eyes to widen as it hit him., the smoke., the fire and now his kart heating up turning a fiery red color burning roughly into his own kart.

It wasn't made of fudge but coal instead he tried to swerve away but Igor had him pinned his own kart suddenly combusting into flames as he could feel the searing burn from them.

With no choice Rancis slammed down on the brakes as Igor sped ahead laughing wickedly as Rancis slammed his fists against the hood and sides of his kart patting out the flames.

Just as the flames started to extinguish he heard a roar of an engine slowly narrowing his eyes he stared into the abyss seeing Igor speeding towards him at top speed., Rancis felt his heart race as he spun the kart in reverse and did a three-sixty turn out of the way just as Igor slammed into the railing with a thud.

" What's with you this is a race not a derby! " Rancis snapped as a loud chortle could be heard from the kart across from him.

" A race yessss...but if I destroy!...you now then I don't have to worry about you for the rest of the Gran Prix..." Igor laughed pressing a green button on his dash board as a large Fudge Cannon gun shot up from under the hood.

Rancis looked around for a power up yet through the smoke and fog he couldn't see a thing.

" Looking for a power up ?...I'm afraid this level has none that is why I took the liberty of outfitting my kart with multiple weaponssss. " Igor laughed wickedly his kart backing up slowly hot fudge dripping down the side of his face like melting wax sending a shiver down Rancis spine.

" That's cheating! " Rancis yelled a quiver in his voice as the round little boy just laughed again to his face.

" Cheating is such a bad word I prefer to use the phrase " One Sided Victory. " Igor started to wickedly laugh before opening fire large spikes of hard fudge slashing through the air like knives towards Rancis who quickly sped ahead into the fog.

" Yesssss Run Run Run As Fast As You Cannnnn., The Reaper Is Here To Delete You Little Mannnnn..." Igor held back an insane laugh as he sped off into the dark clouds after his prey.

* * *

" So let me get this straight that Ice cream Scoop barrette thing in her hair holds her royal code? " I asked a bit skeptically as Angel just nodded along her long blonde hair framing her face softly.

" Yes you see since we were never placed into the game during the add on her royal status had to be patched in., to do so the creator spliced in the code through a modded item...the barrette." Angel smiled softly as I leaned against the wall in the royal hallway placing a hand on my chin slowly thinking this information over.

" So if I destroy this barrette she will lose all her power? " I asked as Angel just shook her head softly side to side.

" Not lose it but more of ban her from it you see it has royal code in it without it she is no longer a princess and the sceptre she uses can only be used by royalty. " Angel spoke in a slow yet soft manner as if she feared we were being watched.

" Ok I get that now but if that is all it takes to stop her then why not just do it yourself? " I asked as my new friend just looked towards me with sad blue eyes.

" Alas the code can only be removed by Royalty itself meaning only she can unequip herself or another princess can..." She trailed off as her eyes gazed to me as if trying to stare deep within my code.

" Oh..." Was all I could say., after all this it turned out I would be the only one that could stop her.

It was times like this I wish Stink-Brain was here to give me a hand yet my kingdom needed me I had to fight back or at least give it my best shot.

" Then that's it next race in The Gran Prix I'll deal with Coco no one takes over my game! " I snapped crossing my arms across my chest softly as Angel smiled happily.

* * *

Slayter lead Carm into the older part of the castle the left wing., many things within were not cared for dust covered everything and cobwebs formed about in the far corners.

Carm slowly looked around noticing something else about this wing it had many pictures lining the walls and not royal ones just normal everyday photographs.

Blinking softly she could see photo's of Cherie laughing and smiling her face filled with glee and happiness as she looked to be racing Slayter on foot clearly out running him and having a fun time doing so.

Another picture had Coco smiling posing in a playful manner acting silly her tongue poked out and eyes looking goofy while Slayter painted her on his canvas.

The last Picture had Igor placing a large bowl of ice cream on the Royal dining room table filled with what looked like dozens of scoops of different flavored ice creams., drenched in fudge and whipped cream.

Everyone looked happy., everyone was smiling.

" You see Coco she used to be a good person maybe even the nicest person I knew the same with Cherie she would always joke around and act goofy..." Slayter trailed off a sense of sadness in his eyes as Carm gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" What happened? " She asked not sure where he was getting at with this.

" That's just it I don't know!...it was like one day Coco just changed and then Igor and Cherie followed suit their personalities warped or changed somehow? " Slayter sighed shaking his head side to side slowly in sadness.

" I'm afraid that something his happening to us I can barely remember how we all used to act like I'm scared that maybe I'm starting too., That we're starting to forget each other. " Slayter finished as he trailed off slowly eyes looking to her for comfort.

Carm knew that feeling to have memories you held dear stripped away from you., to feel void and hallow it was a horrible feeling she never wanted to revisit.

" Forgetting?...is that why you didn't mention Angel? " Carm asked as Slayter narrowed his eyes towards her in deep thought.

" Angel?...she's Hazy..." Slayter spoke in thought as Carm looked worried slowly hugging Slayter she could feel him pull her in closely hugging back smiling.

" Don't worry Slayter I'll help you I promise you will not forget anyone! " Carm smiled looking up into his eyes as he just flashed a charming smile.

She couldn't help herself she began to lean inward lost in his eyes her lips slowly inching closer to his., yet before they could kiss a voice interrupted them causing both to push away from each other.

" What are you two doing here? " Vanellope asked in a soft but curious voice eyes looking to Slayter as she flashed him a smile.

" Uhhhh..." Slayter tried to speak up before Carm walked over to her princess about to speak.

" I have something to tell you! " Both girls spoke in union as each flashed each other an odd glance afterwards.

* * *

Rancis kept up the speed as his kart was falling apart not able to take much more damage he took a hairline curve with too much speed his kart slamming into a nearby volcanic wall melting away his door as the madman chased after him with an array of weaponry.

Gasping aloud he quickly sped off into the distance just as Igor shot out a wave of hot fudge towards his kart from a small cannon the fudge barely missing him yet eating through the wall with ease.

Growling he knew he couldn't out run this manic he had to come up with a plan and quickly or he was toast., with a loud bang he felt his kart get slammed into from the back side causing his kart to spin out of control.

Rancis could see the world spinning around him as he desperately tried to gain control of his vehicle slamming on the brakes and twisting the wheel he felt his kart jolt to a stop only for Igor to bash into his kart roughly from the side.

His kart skid across the track as he pushed down the brakes as hard as he could his kart bashing through the flimsy railing before the backside of his kart teeter tottered over the edge.

Rancis gazed below him off the ridge seeing hot Volcanic Fudge boiling like magma below ready to melt and destroy anything that feel below into it.

" Hehehe...End of the line . " Igor laughed aloud as he sped forward towards Rancis ready to smash into his front side and send him flying over the ledge to his doom.

Rancis could only sigh aloud his thoughts returning to Vanellope he had let her down in this race but more importantly he had never told her how he had felt about her.

How he loved the sound of her laugh., the sparkle of her eyes during sunset or the sweet scent of her hair on a crisp bright morning.

He loved her...

Rancis Was snapped back into reality as Igor slammed head on into him the jolt caused him to fly backwards into the Hot Fudge below closing his eyes he could feel himself falling through the air.

Yet before impact he opened his eyes to see Igor had fallen off the ledge with him as well both karts flying through the air below., Igors' bumper had gotten latched onto his own both karts' tumbling through the air at top speed.

They flew over the boiling fudge below as both karts landed onto a large round hardened piece of fudge floating in the Fudge Magma like a teeter tottering platform., Groaning aloud Rancis had felt his kart dislodge from Igors' each kart sliding off into separate corners.

Shaking off the impact Rancis looked across from himself towards Igor who looked as if he were knocked out behind the wheel of his kart., the wheels still turning Rancis thought he must be in neutral.

He watched as the kart slowly rolled backwards closer to the ledge of the platform ready to fall to its doom below yet it never came Rancis quickly rushed out of his kart the platform burning the soles of his shoes slowly as he raced to his foes kart and slammed on the brakes.

Putting Igor's kart into park Rancis sighed aloud in relief., only to have a large gloved hand slam into the side of his face causing him to fall onto his backside feeling a burn across his lower back.

Quickly slinging back up he ran over to his kart body quivering as he looked ahead to see Igor glaring at him revving his engine loudly a cloud of black smoke coming out from under his hood.

" Nice try...but no cigar..." Igor spoke in a hurt tone his hands clutched onto the wheel tightly as his one good eyes burned a dark red color.

" Igor!...we have to get off this platform it's not safe! " Rancis yelled over to his foe in a trembling voice only to receive a laugh in return.

" Not safe for you..." Igor laughed aloud as he pressed the buttons on his dash only to have sparks fly out from under his hood more black smoke pouring out from under his hood.

" Igor! " Rancis yelled aloud before his enemy slammed on the gas rushing towards Rancis who could only restart his beat up kart and barely move out of the way both karts skidding away from each other.

" Time To See Who Is Obsolete! " Igor snapped in anger while Rancis sighed aloud gazing towards this insane little person knowing he had no choice he had to fight.

* * *

" Princess!...what of Taffyta and Candlehead? " Cherie asked in a cold icy tone as she bit her lower lip softly eyes burning with passion.

" Well I think I might go and pay them a visit..." Coco trailed off as Cherie just smiled softly.

" Does that mean you want me to go deal with them? " Cherie asked with a coy tone to her voice she was itching for a good time and was hoping this could feel it.

" No of course not Cherie I want to simply talk to the girls who knows maybe we have more in common then we know. " Coco giggled aloud as she held up the sceptre in her hand waving it about nonchalantly .

" But you may go find Slayter and show him why it's bad to betray his princess. " Coco sighed in a faux sad tone shaking her head side to side slowly.

" How do you know he has betrayed us? " Cherie spoke in a curious tone as Coco merely shrugged softly.

" I just have a feeling..." Coco sighed walking away from Cherie who just looked down sadly biting her lower lip gently.

" Your Highness...I don't think I could hurt Slayter he's...I don't know I feel like he will do us no harm..." Cherie trailed off as Coco turned to face her eyes filled with anger as she lifted up her sceptre slowly.

A dark red light sparked from it as it shocked into Cherie who fell down to her knees in pain her code felt as if it was being scrambled.

" You will destroy Slayter or if you have out lived your usefulness I could always find someone who will...OBEY! " Coco snapped as Cherie winced in pain clutching her fists tightly as the sparks burned into her like a wildfire.

" No...I...I...Can't hurt Slayter..." Cherie whimpered aloud as Coco glared in anger the red light growing brighter as Cherie arched her backside backwards the red light traveling into her eyes like a wicked spirit.

" OBEY! " Coco snapped her hair frazzling out before the glow of the sceptre died down Cherie falling to the ground moaning softly as she stood up weakly.

" Slayter will not be a problem your majesty..." Cherie spoke in a blank tone her eyes looking dull and spiritless once green eyes were now a light red color as she softly wobbled side to side gently.

" Good Girl...no complete your job and maybe I'll give you back some free will. " Coco sighed as her subject walked off towards her kart slowly not saying a word.

" I swear good help is so hard to find!...now to find Taffyta and Candlehead I know with a little coaxing they might see things my way..." Coco smiled wickedly to herself as she walked off towards her kart slowly.

Her dark brown eyes sparking a light red color quickly before returning to their normal color as she made her way off into the horizon.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you are ready for The First Boss Battle In This Fic next Chapter.**_

_**As for Coco her plan if you didn't understand is too force racer's to join her so when she deletes the " Excess Programming. " She will only have to delete those standing in her way.**_

_**And as you can tell she is unable to corrupt all Racer's such as Slayter etc.**_

_**Well R&R and I hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Love you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Boss Battle 1 Crashes To Ashes

_**This chapter has been a long time coming but here it is at long last chapter 8 of my fic I hope you enjoyed the first boss battle of the fic.**_

_**I will update this fic around Tuesday so don't worry more is coming.**_

_**The next chapter will be very storyline driven this chappie of action took alot out of me., as does many action fic's lol.**_

_**Please enjoy this Chapter and thank you all who reviewed this fic and kept it going during my leave for that is a great gesture for a writer thank you and love you all.**_

* * *

Igor allowed his kart to slide across the charred platform the wheels beginning to wear down from the heat of the stage they had found themselves on., yet he could not sway he had to complete his mission for his princess or die trying.

" Well it look's like only one of us will live to fight another day..." Igor smirked as Rancis revved his engine ready for anything at the moment.

After a brief silence much like a showdown at high noon Igor just chuckled aloud and began to press buttons on his kart sparks shooting off every which way.

" I must bid you farewell. " Igor glared to Rancis with his glowing fiery colored eye before pulling a lever in his kart a loud pop echoing around them.

The kart lifted upward sparking as the wheels caved inward slowly exhaust tubes on the bottom of the kart shot to life causing his kart to hover in the air., a loud explosion caused the hood to blast off as a plasma cannon slowly lifted outward aiming at Rancis.

" I only wish my secret weapon was in better condition but alas it's enough to finish you." Igor chuckled aloud wickedly as he quickly hovered towards Rancis ready to fight.

Eyes widened in shock Rancis zoomed off around the platform trying to keep to the edges while his mind raced to come up with a plan.

" BOOM! " A loud pop caused his ears to ring as Igor shot a boiling ball of plasma towards him quickly making a sharp left turn Rancis dodged a fiery end.

Dark blue hues watched as the plasma ate through the diamond hard platform with ease making a large hole on the rim of the platform.

Another Hiss through the air as Rancis pushed himself into reverse the cannon missing him again this time a hole appeared through the center of the platform and with it a fountain of boiling hot fudge shot upward hissing.

Rancis knew his luck was slipping though he dodged the blast the hissing liquid poured across his hood eating through it slowly., quickly he spinned off wildly as he tried to wave it off.

" Hahaha!...Yes dodge little man it's only a matter of time before I catch youuuu..." Igor laughed his kart hovering towards him ready to shoot again.

" Bloody hell!...you have to be kidding me." Rancis sighed beaten in spirit and in strength as a plasma shot raced towards him at blinding speed wincing he knew this had to be it.

Yet instead of blasting him the plasma ball missed by just a slight inch blasting into the platform again as another fountain appeared but atop the floating geyser of fudge was a rock hard piece of chocolate.

Undoing his helmet he removed it from his head a gambit forming in his mind.

Quickly Rancis raced over to the geyser and using his racing helmet barely snatched up the burning hot ball., and while Igor chuckled aloud he flung the ball as if using a sling to smash the cannon on the side.

" Huh?! " Igor snapped back into reality noticing his cannon was dented on the side as he glared to Rancis in rage.

" Grr...you will pay for that do you know how much a plasma cannon cost's to make?...the plasma alone is atrocious! " Igor snapped as he fired twin plasma balls at Rancis who swerved dodging both with ease.

But again like a string of bad luck the twin geysers taking the plasmas place splashed against his kart causing his speed to die down drastically.

" I got you now! " Igor howled like a madman and shot twin plasma ball's once more Rancis tried to swerve out of the way but his steering was sticking from the damage.

One plasma shot zoomed past him yet the seconded smashed into the back of his kart taking a chunk out with it., and as if to make matters worse geyser splash eroded the wound some splashing atop him burning like fire.

" Ahhh!..." Rancis winced in pain as the fudge burned his arm before trickling down his hand as well sharing the pain.

Holding to his wounded arm he looked up as Igor took aim once more pressing the fire button only to have a lop pop to echo from his engine the cannon stuttering and overheating.

With his window open for a split moment Rancis zoomed his kart forward towards a gushing fountain of fudge spotting another rock of fudge floating on the top.

Tires skidded to a stop as he lunged his helmet at the ball only to have it fall back into the fudge below as the geyser stopped gushing for a second before another one on the opposite side of the platform started to flow again.

With a low hum the cannon fired cooling down from the brief rest., Rancis could slowly drift across the platform allowing gravity to pull him dodging one plasma ball coming into reaching distance of the second geyser a large ball floating atop.

With one quick swipe of the helmet he snatched it from the air and flung it towards his foe once more just as Igor started to fire his second blast.

" Bang! " The loud thud from the rock smashed the front of the cannon causing it to billow out black smoke from all over.

Igor growled the direct hit putting his cannon out of commission his one good eyes burning brightly like a red flame in the abyss.

" I will not be beaten by some Butter-Pants! " Igor snapped as he redirected all power from his kart upgrade to his hover function., the blue glow from underneath turned a dark red.

His kart on its last legs Rancis did a drift in front of a geyser that died down momentarily steam drifting upward wickedly.

" That's Fluggerbutter to you!...Lab-Rat! " Rancis smirked slyly as Igor revved his engine and sped towards him at a high speed hovering close to the ground., Rancis knew this was his chance.

" Say good bye fool! " Igor hissed zooming ahead before Rancis quickly put his kart into reverse and moved out of the way barely.

" Good bye fool! " Rancis smirked as Igor missed him hovering right over the geyser hole as it erupted roughly with a loud hiss., boiling fudge slamming the kart high into the sky eroding the hover system instantly.

Rancis could hear Igor scream in horror as his kart died out landing just outside of the platform into the fudge sinking slowly into the boiling abyss.

Wincing some Rancis drove his kart over to the edge and held out his hand to Igor who simply sat in his kart as it sank slowly staring off into space a beaten look across his face.

" Give me your hand Igor!...lets just find a way back home! " Rancis yelled aloud over the hissing of the fudge magma his hand outreached for his foe.

" Hehehe...even now you'd still save me? " Igor asked as he coughed aloud in pain bruised and beaten from the battle and fall the lower part of his kart engulfed by the magma.

" Of course now grab on! " Rancis snapped back as Igor just sighed aloud shaking his head side to side slowly.

" You are a good person..."

" Your princess share's that trait with you..."

" Stop Coco and her madness..." Igor spoke in a low tone as he slumped over his steering wheel and allowed himself to sink into the magma with his kart., Rancis clutched his fist in shock eyes wide in terror.

" Nooo! " Rancis yelled in a beaten tone only to have the hiss of the lava reply back., though Igor was his foe he hated to see him fall.

And perhaps in the last seconds of seeing Igor he noticed his eye wasn't burning a bright red., a small shift in the platform shook the ground gently as Rancis noticed the platform breaking off into pieces.

Sighing he drove his kart over to the lower left side as it broke away from the platform completely and began to drift across the fudge towards the lower raceway in the distance.

He could finally put this nightmare behind him.

* * *

" Hmmm...Igor failed. " Coco sighed to herself as she stepped out of her kart on a hidden pathway shrouded by large candy cane trees and minty shrubs.

She sighed a little annoyed as her right eye glowed a dark red for a second before fading back to its' normal color., in the distance she could make out the faint sound of footsteps.

Smirking she slowly stepped out from behind the brush and appeared out in a hidden area on a pathway., she could see Candlehead walking alone as if scouting.

" Hmmm...I think this path might lead back to the raceway. " Candlehead smiled to herself as she turned around to sprint off and get Taffy she would be proud she was able to find the way out of this weird place.

Yet before she could make a break for it Coco stepped out in front of her a fake smile across her lips.

" Oh hello Candlehead wasn't it? " Coco giggled flaunting a hand towards her in a catty attitude one even worse then Taffy could muster out.

" Um Coco what are you doing out here?...is Cherie with you? " Candlehead spoke in a quivering tone taking a few steps back away from this rotten princess.

" Oh of course not she's got a job to do I just wanted to let you know a opening on my team has just opened up..." Coco trailed off taking a stride towards the frightened girl in front of her.

" I...I...wouldn't join your team if it was coated in sugar! " Candlehead yelled aloud her foot suddenly stepping into a small pothole on the ground causing her to fall with a soft thud.

Lifting her sceptre up it began to glow a eerie red color as Coco pointed it squarely at Candlehead who had tears running down her cheeks softly.

" Don't worry this will hurt..." Coco spoke in a dark tone as Candleheads' vibrant green hues flashed a light red color before a loud scream escaped her lips.

* * *

Taffy began her walk back to her trail marker after the path she was walking down turned out to be a dead end she wanted CH to fallow her but she insisted to try another path she found.

Taffy worried about her friend but knew she would be ok or at least hoped she would the last thing she needed was a gang of Nesquik Rabbits chasing after her friend.

With a small giggle she shook her head side to side yet was caught off guard by the sound of CH's screaming in the distance., Sparkling blue eyes widened in worry as she sped off to help her friend.

Pushing taffy vines and branches away from her at top speed Taffy made her way down the other path and over to Candlehead who was on the ground taking deep breaths alone.

" Candlehead are you ok girl? " Taffy asked as she took her friends hand in her own and helped her to her feet softly.

With a light touch Candlehead dusted off her skirt gently and smiled to Taffy sweetly.

" Um yeah I just saw a...Sour Patch Kid in the bushes he scared me is all." Candlehead giggled softly her wick burning a normal orange color.

" Hmmm...well be careful I don't trust those Patch Kid's at all., is this path a winner? " Taffy asked with a inquisitive tone as her friend nodded no.

" Nuh-uh but I did find one over in the distance. " Candlehead pointed off through a brush filled trail that looked thick and a bit rough.

" You sure?... " Taffy blinked softly as Candlehead just nodded to reassure her.

With a small shrug Taffy walked ahead towards the path taking things slow until they could reunite with the group., Candlehead stayed behind for a few seconds smiling.

" Yes that path is to die for..." Candlehead smirked following after her friend from behind her eyes flashing red if only for a second.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter.8. I hope you all enjoyed it as for some who will say can't Igor Respawn?., to that the code within the add on was never really meant to be it is more of a hacked code not main programming.**_

_**So to me if code took massive damage such as Igor it would cause the code to glitch or freeze from respawn does that mean Igor might return?...Maybe.**_

_**Lol anyway I hope you had a fun time reading this new update I had fun writeing it.**_

_**Oh I did notice the previous chapter had some spelling errors on it well I will revise all chapters one day soon.**_

_**Well R&R and I wish you all a great day.**_

_**Love, Vanellope :P.**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Blade Against Your Neck

**Sorry for the late update I have been having so many problems signing into the site getting Call2 Errors etc.**

**Well I had a friend look into it and think I'm in the green so here is to good news!**

**This chapter might be short but I promise another update tomorrow that is longer and just as story driven as this chapter.**

**Thank you all for reviewing it means alot I love you all.**

* * *

" Trust me I challenge Coco to a race whip her frosty butt and save the kingdom easy as pie." I spoke in a happy but stern tone yet I could notice Carm rolling her dark brown eyes.

That made me a little mad yet deciding to be fair I asked her what was wrong with my plan it touched base with everything wrong at the moment.

" Well no offense princess..." She spoke only to have me interrupt her quickly.

" President..." I spoke as Slayter and Carm both shot me a odd look only to cause me to reply back with a " what? " shrug.

" ...you are acting to head strong we need to think this out Slayter said that Coco was once a good person something had to have happened..." Carm spoke in a slow and quite elegant tone as I just rolled my eyes slightly right back at her.

" Carm...this is a time for action! " I yelled slinging my arm high into the air for dramatic pause.

" No it's a time to not be reckless and plan our next move! " Carm spoke in a huff hair frizzling out out of frustration.

" Slayter tell Carm I can handle this! " I spoke in a soft pout my lower lip plumping out gently., my eyes upon Slayter and his dreamy blue eyes almost seemed like they could melt into a relaxing pool of water.

" To be honest your majesty I agree with Creumbelina on this one. " Slayter spoke in a manner just as calm as hers'., with a wince I sighed and flaunted a hand towards them his eyes seeming a lot less inviting now.

" Whatever you two stay here and talk!...I'll go fix this pest problem! " I snapped aloud in almost a yell not meaning too it was just my heart was racing in my chest and I wanted out of here.

Walking away in a huff I made my way to my kart parked outside the castle walls., they would see I would fix this and everything would be fine.

* * *

" I'm worried about her...she is a good person just too into the action. " Carm sighed as Slayter placed a hand atop her shoulder softly.

" You just spoke your mind you shouldn't be upset about that. " Slayter tried to calm her as Carm simply shrugged his hand off her gently walking down the hall feeling a little upset.

" Wow it's great to see you again! " Snowanna spoke in a chipper tone catching Carms' attention quickly.

" Snow!...where have you been? " Carm squealed happily as she noticed a bookcase in the hall open up from behind Gloyd and herself stepping out looking a little flustered.

With a swift step Carm hugged her friend glad she was ok and not hurt in anyway at all., in turn she received a caring hug back from the young girl.

" You should ask him? " Gloyd spoke in a agitated tone pointing to Slayter who looked simply surprised.

" What? " Slayter spoke up in a low whisper as he took a small step back.

" No Gloyd., Slayter is good I trust him. " Carm spoke up as Gloyd rolled his eyes in a whatever fashion.

" That little weirdo with the one eye locked us in a maze out back., it was Gloyd who got us out. " Snowanna explained things defusing the tension in the room.

" Igor... " Slayter sighed aloud.

" Oh my!...Rancis was racing him last time I checked. " Carm spoke in a small worried huff.

" Well Igor is allied with him and right now I trust none of them! " Gloyd swiped a hand across the air his eyes filled with suspicion and anger.

" Gloyd I just said..." Carm spoke in a hurt voice eyes looking to Snowanna for help.

" Sorry Carm...I'm with Gloyd dump that guy and let's get back to our own kingdom..." Snowanna pleaded to Carm who just gazed down unsure what to do., she felt torn on the inside mind racing for a solution.

" Carm! " Gloyd snapped at her causing Carm to jump back a little frightened.

" I...I...Can't leave him." Carm sighed tears forming in her eyes softly as her head hung low both Snowanna and Gloyd sighing aloud.

" Then when the blade is to your neck., just remember we offered you a way out. " Gloyd spoke in a cold distant manner before he spun around and began walking away.

Snowanna slowly walked to Carm wrapping her arms around her gently giving her a soft warm hug., yet breaking from it to follow Gloyd in silence.

* * *

" Creumbelina...you can follow your friends' I don't mind I just..." Slayter was caught off guard by a sudden fiery blast of red energy to his backside as he smashed up against the hallway wall with a crash before falling to the ground blacking out.

" Slayter! " Carm screamed as both Gloyd and Snowanna began to rush back.

Carm tried to help Slayter yet before she could even kneel at his side a red blur crashed into her as she hit the hallway window cracking it.

Gazing about flustered a red strike to her side caused her to yelp even as another red strike pierced her left leg causing her to kneel in pain.

Then without mercy suddenly the red blur came rushing at her grabbing her by the neck lifting her up with such ease before smashing the window completely behind her., holding her over a long drop by the throat was Cherie.

Yet her eyes looked vacant almost ghost like.

" Drop her now! " Gloyd snapped as he watched in horror at the sight before him.

" Help...me..." Cherie whispered to Carm who just gasped for air legs dangling high above the ground., before she was slung back inside the castle and against the same wall Slayter hit before her.

Sliding down the wall in pain her friends rushed to her side while Cherie grabbed Slayter by the collar and racing off in a speed of red light that crackled like lightning.

Coughing aloud Carm pushed past Snowanna and to the window barely spotting Cherie place Slayter in the back of her kart and speeding off towards the new Ice Cream Forest track.

It's track coated in a clear blue sheet of ice and wicked twists and turns leading into what looked like the abyss.

Coughing aloud holding to her throat Carm knew what she had to do deep down inside her code.

" C'mon guys we need to help them! " Carm spoke between coughs still trying to catch her breath.

" Help!?...Them?! " Gloyd spoke confused.

" They just attacked you! " Snowanna spoke in a surprised tone as well.

" Something was wrong with Cherie and I need to help Slayter I can feel it in my code something is wrong., please help me! " Carm looked to both pleadingly never receiving a reply as she fought back tears rushing towards the exit.

" I'll do it myself! " Carm yelled aloud as she ran tears running down her cheeks softly., feeling alone and isolated again.

" We should follow her..." Snowanna spoke barely above a whisper to just have Gloyd shake his head side to side.

" No let's get back home it's not the time to waste our energy on a goose chase." Gloyd sighed continuing his separate way leaving Snowanna to her choice.

* * *

**Well this is Chapter.9. I hope you enjoyed Please R&R and have a good night I myself am about to just faint lol.**

**The next chappie will be much longer so just bare with me., but I know you will enjoy it.**

**If you could take a small poll in my profile.**

**Your President., Vanellope.**


End file.
